digimon power elements
by guildramon
Summary: un grupo de jovenes jugadores de DMPC (digimon my pc) tiene v-pets digimons en sus compadora con los cuales juegan hasta que un insidente ocurre y se comvierten en los nuevos niños elegidos pero del mundo real (humor, aventura, accion)
1. Chapter 1

**BUENOS AIRES/ ARGENTINA**

la luna comenzaba a ocupar el cielo junto con las estrellas y la ciudad comenzaba a encender las luces, mientras un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros,rapado a los lados con gafas de sol en la cabeza, ojos castaños, aparentemente de 16 años, que vestia una camiseta verde con detalles negros y pantalon azul estaba jugando en su computadora

-muy bien ahora veras como te vencemos, !A LA CARGA BUKAMON!- dijo el joven mientras en la pantalla de su computadora se veia a una pequeña ventana como de un juego tamagochi (1) en donde se veia a un pequeño dinosaurio cafe sin piernas con dos pequeñas aletas, ojos azules y una cresta en forma de flama anaranjada y frente a el se encontraba una bola de fuego con ojos azules y una boca que parecia esta cocida con hilo

-ATAQUE DE BURBUJAS!- dijo el joven haciendo que el pequeño comenzara a escupir multiples burbuja

-eso ya lo veremos demimeramon !BOLA DE FUEGO!- dijo un joven desde otra pantalla haciendo que la otra criatura lanzara una bola de fuego que destruyo las burbujas y impacto contra el dinosaurio haciendo que este retrocediera

-muy bien haber si te gusta esto !BUKAMON...TACLEADA!- dijo el primer joven haciendo que el pequeño dinosauio diora una tacleada muy fuerte a la criatura de fuego venciendola mientras aparecia un letrero de "WIN" con la imagen del pequeño dinosaurio.

-RAYOS- dijo el segundo joven: de piel clara, pelo negro, ojos castaños, aparentemente 12 años, que vestia una camiseta blanca y un pantalon azul mientras comenzaba a escribir en una ventana de chat

agus: que mal perdi denuevo  
>GABRIEL: ja a mi no me puedes vencer primin, mi bukamon y yo somos los mejores<br>miku-DL: que tarados que son los dos, parecen 2 niños a ver quien es el mejor  
>gabriel: OYE!<p>

agus: bueno yo tengo una excusa soy un chico pero gabriel no se  
>gabriel: BAKA! (estupido en japones)<p>

mientras tanto en otro lugar, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro lacio, ojos castaños, de 16 que vestia una blusa negra, pantalones de jean azul y que tenia una pequeña cadena de colla estaba leyendo la comversacion del chat que junto a esta esta una mini pantalla como la de los otros dos chicos pero en esta se veia a una pequeña planta rosa con ojos verdes, petalos de bordes azules y un pequeño tellito anaranjado que parecia un signo de interrogarion para arriba. en ese momento la chica comenzo a escribir en el chat

miku-dl: ustedes no podrian ganarnos a mi y ni a yokomon

METALKING: ja veni que yo y metalkoromon las hacemos pure, no nos importa que sea una chica

miku-dl: aver si esto te cierra la boca  
>en ese momento la chica abrio una nueva pantalla en la cual se veia a yokomon y a lo que parecia un raton de computadora de metal, ojos rojos, dos orejeaslargas en forma de zigzag y una cola que hacia chispas<p>

-muy bien haber que puedes hacer - dijo un joven de de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello negro algo despeinado de aparentemente 11 años, que vestia una camiseta roja con pantalones negros

-muy bien ahora veras como te vencemos !metalkoromo POLVO DE INTERFERENCIA!- dijo el moreno haciendo que el pequeño animalito de metal lanzara una especie de polvo plateado

-no tan rapido, yokomon, flor de jabon- dijo la chica haciendo que la planta rosa escupiera multiples burbujas rosas que se transformaron en petalos que detuvieron el ataque

GABRIEL: muy bien prima demuestrale que no te puede vencer

agus: dale facu, te esta ganando una chica, golpea fuerte

METALKING: eso intento bobo

-muy bien hora de ver si te gusta esto !METALKOROMON..- comenzo a decir el moreno hasta que el la mini vetana de du digimon aparecio la palabra "EVOLUTION", cuando la imagen volvio a la pelea su digimon avia cambiado: ahora parecia una especia de criatura morada en forma de gotam dos pequeñas alitas moradas, dos cuernos en la parte de atras, ojos negros, una boca que dejaba ver dos minicolmillios y mascar amarillas

-muy bien ahora la vataya sera gusta con mi amigo hopmon !HOPMON USA HOP HIP!- dijo el moreno haciendo que la criatura morada comenzara a saltar hasta taclear a yokomon

-ahora si nos hiciste enojar ataque de burbujas- dijo la chica haciendo que su digimon escupiera multiples burbujas que vencieron al otro  
>METALKING: noooo perdin y contra una chica<br>miku-dl: ja viste eso te pasa por presumido

agus: que patetico facu

GABRIEL: buena jugada cecy, asi se juega prima

wolfwarrior: hola chicos perdonen la tardanza estaba alimentando a koromon

en otro lugar un joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos castaños, piel clara de 10 años, que vestia una camiseta verde y pantalones grises estaba en su computadora en el chat con una mini ventana en la cual se veia una criatura redonda rosa, con ojos rojos y dos orejas en forma de tiras

GABRIEL: te lo perdiste esteban, facu perdion contra cecy jajaja

wolfwarrior: jajajjaja que bobo

mientras los 5 jovenes se encontraban jugando con sus V-pets digimon, en otro lugar una gan tormenta se estaba comenzando a hacer presente en la ciudad con grandes rayos y relampagos, hasta que uno de ellos golpeo una antena satelital de un edificio de la compania de internet.

volviendo con los 5 jovenes, ellos seguian peleando hasta que derrepente las pantallas de sus computadoras comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña al mismo tiempo que las pantallas de sus V-pets digimon se cerraron

GABRIEL: OIGAN BUKAMON DESAPARECIO (O_O)  
>miku-dl: yokomon igual<p>

METALKING: hopmon se fue

wolfwarrior: tambien koromon

agus: nooooo mi demimeramon se fue

GABRIEL: que rayos paso ahora no puedo encontrarlo en ninguno de sus archivos

agus: igual yo

wolfwarrior: a mi tambien

METALKING: no lo encuentro

miku-dl: (T_T) no la veo a mi pobre yokomon, mejor nos vamos a dormir, ya es tarde, mañana nos conectamos y los buscamos si?

agus:okey

wolfwarrior: esta bien

GABRIEL: si prima

METALKING: si no hay de otra (-_-)

en ese momento todos los jovenes apagaron sus computadoras y se fueron a dormir pensado en sus digions desaparecidos mientras veian la gran tormenta acercarse

-espero poder encontrarlo- dijo gabriel (el primer joven) antes de quedarse dormido como los demas sin notar que su computadora se encendio y en la pantalla de esta se abrio un tunel de luz.

a la mañana siguiente, gabriel seguia durmiendo en su cuarto: una pequeña habitacion de paredes celeste cielo, techo blanco, con unos pocos muebles en el cual uno se encontraba su computadora y tambien habian unos adornos de distintos lugares del mundo

-gabriel despierta- se escucho una voz chillona

-noo quiero dormir 5 minutos mas- dijo el joven muy cansado sin mirarr quien le hablaba

-vamos, despierta, despierta, despierta vamos despierta- sigui la voz chillona, en ese momento gabriel salio de debajo de las sabanas

-!YA CALLA..- comenzo a gritar hasta que noto que quien lo habia despertado era bukamon pero ahora era real de carne y hueso y estaba flotando sobre su cama

-hola gabriel- dijo el pequeño digimon con una sonrisa antes de que su compañero humano se desmayara

-hay creo que lo asuste- dijo bukamon con una gota estilo anime en su frente. mas tarde ese dia, gabriel y bukamon se encontraban en la sala de la casa sin decirse ni una palabra desde que el primero desperto

-muy bien, mis padres no estan asi que ¡¿como rayos saliste del juego?!- dijo el peli-cataño oscuro casi de un grito

-bueno pero no me grites, aun que no lo paresca tengo oidos, y no se como sali, un segundo estoy en mi habitad y al siguiente apareci en tu habitacion- dijo bukamon flotando sobre la mesa

-espera..si tu te saliste de tu habitad cuando desapareciste entonces... tengo que hablar con los demas- dijo gabriel levantandose de la mesa mientras entraba a su habitacion y encendia su computadoran

-por cierto encontre esto, salio junto conmigo- dijo bukamon entregandole lo que parecia ser un brazalete tegnologico blanco con detalles rojos y con una pantalla con tres botones, gabriel tomo el brazalete y se lo coloco en la muñeca derecha antes de que este se ajustara a su tamaño

-vaya esto.. esto debe ser un divice- dijo gabriel presionando uno de los botones haciendo que en la pantalla apareciera la imagen de su digimon con algunas palabras

(bukamon: tipo: menor, nivel: bebe ll, ataque especial: burbujas)

-muy bien espero que los demas allan salido sera divertido- dijo bukamon muy alegre volando por toda la habitacion

-rayos, ninguno esta conectado, les enviare un mensaje a cada uno para que nos reunamos- dijo gabriel antes de comenzar a escribir en su celular

(a todos)

chicos nos vemos urgente en la plaza coehte y traigan cualquier cosa "inusual" que les alla aparecido esta mañana

(fin del mensaje)

-¿que es una plaza coehte?- pregunto bukamon algo confundido por el mensaje

-despues te lo ecplico ahora vamos- dijo gabriel tomando una mochila roja en la cual bukamon entro y cerro casi por completo dejando una avertura para que entre aire

-que bien vamos a jugar- dijo bukamon dentro de la mochila mientras gabriel salia de la casa

-silencio bukamon o te escucharan- dijo el peli-castaño oscuro mientras comenzaba a correr, despues de unos minutos de corre por fin llegaron a una pequeña plaza vacia, con columpios, subeybajas,etc pero lo mas destacado un gran coehte de metal con resvaladillas (toboganes) y entradas de distintas clases y junto a este se encontraban los otros 4 jovenes

-chicos que bueno que allas resivido mi mensaje- dijo gabriel llegando con los demas

-si...pues no me van a creer lo que me encontre en mi refrigeradoe esta mañana- comenzo a decir el peli-castaño claro (esteban) el cual traia en su muñeca izquierda un brazalete como el de gabriel pero de color rojo con detalles negros

-adivino te encontraste a tu digimon- dijo el peli-castaño menor (agustin) el cual tambien traia un digivice pero el suyo era naranja con detalles blancos

-si como adivinaste- dijo esteban mientras de detras de el salia un pequeño koromon sonriente

-hola a todos- dijo koromon

-a mi igual, me encontre a yokomon pero estaba en mi jardin con las flores- dijo la peli-castaña mayor (cecy) mostrando su digivice risa con detalles rojos y que de su bolso salia yokomon

-un placer conocerlos- dijo la digimon flor

-que mal crei que era el unico con su digimon- dijo el moreno (facu) el cual traia un digivice negro con detalles azules mientas que de atras suyo aparecia un pequeño hopmon

-holis a todos- dijo hopmon

-miren lo que me encontre en la cocina de mi casa- dijo agus antes de chasquear los dedos haciendo qu a su lado apareciera demimeramon

-que tal?- pregunto el digimon de fuego

-que bien vinieron todos- dijo bukamon saliendo de la mochila y comenzando a saltar alegre con los otros digimons

-espera a ti tambien?-pregunto cecy a gabriel

-si.. me desperto esta mañana en mi habitacion- dijo este mirando a los digimons bebe

-¿como habran salido del juego?- pregunto agustin mientras veia que los digimons comenzaban a jugar en los columpios y subeybajas

-no lo se- dijo esteban enconjiendose de hombros

-la tormenta- dijo gabriel

-¿la de anoche?- pregunto cecy

-"no la de la semana pasada", si la de anoche, hoy vi en las noticias que un rayo cayo en una antena satelital del edificio de la compania de internet, tal vez... el rayo de alguna manera hizo que todos nuestros digimons salieran del juego- dijo el peli-castaño mayor

-si tal vez- dijo agustin hasta que los digivice de todos comenzaron a sonar (BLIKBLOK) en ese momento en las pantallas de todos se vio una especie de mapa que marcaba un punto rojo en movimiento

-¿que es esto?- pregunto facu

-esperen, si ese rayo pudo traer a nuestros digimon, no habra traido a todos los digimons que estaban programados en el juego o si?- pregunto cecy antes de que en el mapa se mostrara que el punto rojo se movia asia ellos

-por alla chicos- dijo bukamon acercandose señalando con una de sus aletas en una direccion, cuando todos miraron a donde apuntaba el digimon cafe pudiron ver a una mujer de piel palida, que vestia un traje de bruja color rojo con detalles negros, una capa negra, guantes rojos hasta la mitad del brazo, cabello anaranjado, una escoba antigua y una especie de gato negro en su hombro

-la conosco es witchmon, es una digimon bruja muy mala- dijo hopmon llegando con los demas digimon para proteger a sus humanos

(witchmon, tipo: hombre demonio, nivel adulto, ataque especial: presion aquary) leyo esteban en su digivice

-no se preocupen nosotros los defenderemos- dijo demimeramon

-jajaja no pueden vencerme !PRESION AQUARY!- dijo witchmon haciendo que de su mano saliera un gran chorro de agua

-demimeramon sube, el restro al ataque !BURBUJAS!- dijo bujamon a lo cual los demas digimon asintieron antes de que demimeramon volara alto esquivando el ataque mientras los demas hicieron una pared de buebujas rosas la cual se destruyo y derrivo a la mayoria

-no yokomon- dijo cecy llendo a ver a su digimon

-no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo yokomon levantandose

-esto lo pagaras, !BOLA DE FUEGO!- dijo demimeramon antes hacer una bola ed fuego la cual lanzo contra la bruja

-!PRESION AQUARY!- volvio a decir witchmon haciendo un aun mas potente chorro de agua el cual estaba apunto de golpear a demimeramon pero agustin lo saco del camino resiviendo todo el daño

-!NO AGUSTIN!- dijo gabriel viendo a su primo tirado en el suelo

-lo vas a pagar- dijo el peli-castaño mayor mientras su digivice comenzaba a brillar

(evolucion)

-bukamon digievolucionar a..- comenzo a decir mientras nadaba en el agua antes de encerrarse en una burbuja la cual comenzo a brillar antes de que una gran cantidad de peces comenzara a rodearla para luego romper la burbuja dejando ver a un nuevo digimon: ahora parecia una foca blanca con garras negras, ojos verdes, mascas moradas , una cresta de pelo anaranjado en su cabeza y orejas largas

-GOMAMON- dijo mientras nadaba con los peces

(fin evolution)

-go..gomamon- dijo gabriel sorprendido

-ahora pagaras por atacarnos- dijo gomamon antes de comenzar a correr

(gomamon, tipo: animal de mar, nivel: infantil, ataque especial: marcha de peces) leyo facu

-ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo gomamon haciendo aparecer una gigantesca ola la cual derrivo a witchmon

-maldito me arruinaste el maquillaje !vendabal baluluna- dijo esta haciendo un poderoso viento el cual volo a gomamon

-bola de fuego- dijo demimeramon atacando con sus bolas de fuego por atras a la digimon bruja

-AAArrgh- se quejo witchmon dandose la vuelta atrapando con su mano a demimeramon

-ahora me desare de ti- dijo la digimon mientras se preparaba para atacar

-no lo haras !MARCHA DE PECES!- dijo gomamon haciendo que de todos los charcos que habian quedado del la gran ola salieran una cantidad asombrosa de peces de multiples colores que derribaron a la bruja

-ahora de acabarla gomamon- dijo gabriel mientras en su digivice aparecia la imagen de gomamon en un remolino el cual presiono

-INPLEMENTO DE AGUA- dijo gabriel mientras de su digivice salia disparado un gran chorro de agua al cual gomamon se subio mientras comenzaba a nadar formando una gran remolino flotante

-misil submarino- dijo gomamon comenzando a girar con las garras extendidas para adelante antes de salir en un grantorrente de agua directo contra witchmon impactando en su pecho

-!NOOO!- dijo la digimon brujamientras desaparecia dejando simplemente una pequeña carta de ella

-agustin ¿estas bien?- pregunto gabriel acercandose con gomamon a su primo

-si estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme- dijo agus con una sonrisa

-dicelo a gomamon, la verdad que no me esperaba lo del agua de mi digivice- dijo gabriel viendo su digivice, en ese momento se comenzo a escuchar unas sirenas policiacas

-creo que hicimos tanto ruido que ahora vienen los poli, !desaparescamos!- dijo hopmon antes de que todos tomaran a sus digimons y comenzaran a correr.

mas tarde ese dia, cada uno se encontraba en sus respectivas casas con sus digimon mientras estaban en el chat

GABRIEL: y bien que hacemos ahora?

miku-dl: mas digimons peden venir a nuestro mundo y nosotros somos los unicos que lo sabemos

METALKING: si asi que tendremos que luchar como los niños elegidos del anime

agus: pero facu eso es un anime y esto es la vida real estaremos en eligro real

wolfwarrior: di pero no hay otra opsion, tendremos que pelear

GABRIEL: bien niños elegido VAMOS A LUCHAR!

agus: si pero mñana yo ya estoy canzado (-_-)zZzZ

miku-dl: es verdad nos vemos, yokomon y yo dormiremos adios (desconectado)

METALKING: igual adios (desconectado)

agus: bye (desconectado)

wolfwarrior: buenas noches (desconectado)

GABRIEL: adios

gabriel apago su computadora y camino hasta su cama en donde gomamon dormia cerca de la pared

-buenas noches gomamon- dijo el peli-castaño antes de dormise


	2. Chapter 2

a la mañana siguien, cecy se encontraba en su habitacion, una gran habitacion con paredes pintadas de color verde, muebles de madera blanca, su computadora, su cama y algunos posters de anime y en su ventana se encontraba una pequeña maceta con una singular flor

-(bosteso) buen dia yokomon- dijo la peli-castaña desperezandose mientras de la maseta salto su digimon con una sonrisa

-hola cecilia me alegra que allas despertado tengo ganas de jugar el dia de hoy- dijo la digimon rosa comenzando a saltar

-muy bien yokomon, el dia de hoy iremos a un parque en donde nadie te vea, le habisare a los demas dijo cecy comenzando a escribir en su celular antes de que escuchara unos golpes en su puerta

-cecilia puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz de su madre, en ese momento yokomon salo a la maceta

-si mama pasa- dijo cecy con una sonrisa antes de ver como su madre entraba a su habitacion: una mujer no muy alta, pelo negro lacio con mechones castaños claros y ojos del mismo color que vestia un vestido negro

-tu desayuno esta listo baja- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa a lo cual la menor asintio mientras miraba de reojo la macea de su ventana la cual daba pequeños ruidos de una risita.

mientras tanto en la casa de agus, este estaba terminando de limpiar su habicion mientras su madre estaba saliendo

-agustin, me voy a trabajar no hagas lio- dijo la mayor desde la puerta antes de irse

-deacuerdo mama- dijo el menor antes de ver por la ventana como el auto de la mayor se alejaba

-bien ya puedes salir- dijo agus antes de que la flama de una vela que estaba en su mesa de noche comenzara a crecer hasta transformarse en demimeramon

-que bien ya no resistia estar de ese tamaño- dijo el digimon de fuego mientras comenzaba a volar por la habitacion, en ese momento el celular de agus comenzo a sonar, cuando lo tomo pudo ver que era un mensaje de cecy

-¿que es eso?- pregunto demimeramon viendo el mensaje

-es un mensaje de cecy, dice que nos juntaremos en el parque para que ustedes puedan jugar- dijo agus con una sonrisa

-!SI! VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!- dijo el digimon de fuego comenzando a girar en el aire con emocion

-bueno iremos pero primero tenemos que terminar de limpiar- dijo agus antes de ver como su digimon comenzaba a limpiar a gran velocidad con una escoba de metal.

-vamos dejame meterme!- dijo gomamon en la casa de gabriel tratando de meterse en la pileta (picina) mientras gabriel lo trataba de detener

-no pudes, tiene cloro y te hara daño!- dijo el peli-castaño mayor asta que se le ocurrio una idea

-esperame aqui engo una idea- dijo gabriel antes de entrar a su casa y volver con unos googles azules (como los de tai pero en azul) antes de ponerselo a su digimon

-bien si te pones eso puedes meterte sin problemas- dijo gabriel antes de ver como su digimon se acomodaba los googles y se sambullia en el agua

-QUE BIEN! se siente muy bien, vamos entra- insistio gomamon con una sonrisa antes de ver como su compañero humano se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba su telefono aun lado para luego saltar adentro de la pileta y comenzar a jugar con el digimon

-toma esto- dijo gabriel tomando a su digimon y undiendolo en el agua

-ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo gomamon haciendo aparecer una gigantesca ola la cual arrojo a gabriel fuera de la pisina

-Auch eso dolio- dijo este antes de ver que su celular resivio un mensaje

-bien gomamon, vamos, nos juntaremos con los demas- dijo gabriel leyendo el mensaje para luego ver como su digimon hacia aparecer una gran marcha de peces que lo derrivo

-ja gane- dijo gomamon sobre su compañero con una sonrisa.

en la casa de facundo (facu), este se encontraba en su patio tracero jugando con hopmon al soccer

-muy bien atrapa esto- dijo el moreno patiando el balon muy fuerte, en ese momento hopmon observo el balon antes de dar un gran salto

-HOP hip- dijo el digimon antes de dar un fuerte salto devolviendo el balon haciendo que este golpeara a su compañero humano en la cara

-OYE facundo tu telefono celular esta sonando ¿quieres atender?- pregunto su madre desde la cocina

-si ya voy- dijo el moreno entrando corriendo a su habitacion con su digimon en sus brazos fingiendo ser un peluche

-hopmon vamos a ir al parque esta tarde- dijo facu con una sonrisa

-si que bien- dijo el digimon saltando sobre la cama.

en la casa de esteban, este se encontraba jugando con kormon a las atrapadas

-te atrape! dijo koromon dandole un cabezaso a su compañero en la espalda

-ja ahora veras- dijo esteban antes de perseguir al pequeño digimon rosa que saltaba por toda la casa, cuando ya estaba cerca de atraparlo su telefo sono haciendolo caer del susto

-ja no me atrapaste- dijo el digimon sobre una repisa. mas tarde ese dia, todos los chicos se encontraban en un pequeño parque jugando con sus digimon los cuales se divertian en especial con el de etapa infantil (gomamon)

-oigan tenemos que investigar mejor esto de los digimons- dijo gabriel mientras veia a gomamon escapando del torrente de burbujas que los otros digimon hacian

-¿por que o dice?- pregunto cecy sentada en un columpio

-lo digo por que en cualquier momento podrian desaparecer regresando al juego o incluso desaparecindo parasiempre, aunque yo no quiero que gomamon se vaya tengo que investigarlo para estar seguro y ver si puedo hacer algo- dijo gabriel antes de que todos se pusieran pensativos mientras veian a sus digimons.

en ese momento los digivice comenzaron a sonar mostrando el mapa que mostraba un punto rojo se movia asia ellos

-un digimon vamos- dijo agus llamando a demimeramon el cual fue volando junto con los otros digimons en direccion a donde corrian sus compañeros humanos, todos fueron corriendo por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un lote baldio en le cual ver a una gran masa monstruosa de color azul oscura con ojeras negras de metal y unos cables por su cuerpo

(raremon, tipo: fantasma, nivel adulto, ataque especial: aliento de descomposición) leyo cecy en su digivice mientras todos veian como el gran digimon se alimentaba de la basura y se hacia mas grande

-tenemos que vencerlo rapido, gomamon vamos- dijo gabriel corriendo con su digimon el cual se habia puesto sus googles mientras el digivice del peli-castaño mayor mostraba la imagen del implemento de agua

-implemento de agua- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa deteniendose a presionar la imagen antes de crear una gran corriente de agua en la cual gomamon comenzo a nadar

-MISIL SUBMARINO!- dijo gomamon comenzando a girar con las garras extendidas pero cuando iba a impactar con contra el digimon maligno este dio un gran soplido de gas verde el cual detuvo el ataque y derrivo a gomamon

-que apestoso- dijo facu tapandose la nariz con una mano y con la otra a hopmon

-a ver intenta detener esto- dijo gomamon comenzando a saltar - ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo haciendo surgir una gigantesca ola que apenas impacto contra raremon este ni se movio y atrapo a gomamon con una de sus garras

-sueltalo- dijo gabriel corriendo hacia el digimon maligno pero este escupio un quimico verde cayo alrededor de este mientras se notaba que el liquido comenzaba a derretir el suelo

-hay que ayudar- dijo yokomon saltando de los brazos de cecy antes de comenzar a escupir burbujar

-ataque de buebujas- dijo yokomon junto con koromon escupiendo multiples burbujas pero el digimon maligno ni las notaba mientras aplastaba con mas fuerza a gomamon

-AAAGGH- se quejo el digimon de agua

-YA DETENTE- dijo agus corriendo junto con demimeramon antes de tomar un tubo de metal y arrojarlo auno de los ojos del digimon maligno el cual al sentir el impacto se enfureció y escupio una gran cantidad del quimico acidoverdoso que estaba apunto de caer sobre el menor y su digimon hasta que el digivice de este comenzo a brillar

(evolucion)

-demimeramon digievolucionar a...-comenzo a decir este mientras dos columnas de fuego comenzaban a envolverlo hasta formar una gran columna de fuego, derrepente de la columa salio una mano blanca la cual absorbio todo el fuego dejo ver un nuevo digimon: parecia ser una gran vela blanca con una base de metal dorado, dos ojos rojos, y en su mecha se veia una flama parecia a demimeramon

-CANDLEMON- dijohaciendo que la flama de su cabeza se hiciera mas grande

(fin de la evolucion)

-CERA DERRETIDA- dijo candlemon girando arrojando cera al liquido acido formando una gran pared de cera que detuvo el ataque

(candlemon, tipo: flama, nivel:infantil, ataque especial: bomba de fuego) leyo gabriel en su digivice mientras agustin se levantaba del suelo

-vamos a demostrarles quien es el mejor- dijo agus a su digimon el cual asintio antes de comenzar a saltar

-BOMBA DE FUEGO- dijo candlemon lanzando una llamarada de su boca directo contra el digimon maligno el cual retrocedio liberando a gomamon

-gracias ahora ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo gomamon haciendo una ola con la cual limpio todo el acido que rodeaba a su compañero

-muy bien veamos que puedes hacer candlemon- dijo agus viendo como en su digivice aparecia la imagen de candlemon un multiples llamas azules

-IMPLEMENTO DE FUEGO- dijo agus presionando la imagen antes de que de su digivice saliera una llamarada azul que impacto contra la flama de la cabeza de candlemon haciendo que esta cambiara a ser color azul con ojos rojos

-FLAMAS FANTASMAS- dijo candlemon haciendo aparecer 9 bolas de fuego azul en circulo las cuales lanzo directamente contra raremon haciendo que todas las bolas de fuego formaran un circulo a su alrededor antes de transformarse en una gran llamarada con la cual fue destruido dejando unicamente una pequeña carta de raremon

-muy bien, ganamos- dijo agus chocando su mano con la de candlemon el cual ahora estaba normal.

mientras tanto en otro lugar, un joven habia visto todo lo sucedido atra vez de su computadora mientras

-esos mocosos seran un obstaculo en mis planes- dijo el joven mientras movia el mouse de su computadora la cual ilumino un poco su mano dejando ver un digivice negro con marcas azules

-no te preocupes max, ¿quieres que me desaga de ellos?- pregunto una gran figura oscura detras de el

-no... veamos si pueden contra nosotros- dijo el joven levantandose de su asiento mientras se veia en la pantalla de su computadora a los otros chicos con sus digimons.

devuelta en el parque, todos se encontraban en el parque jugando con sus digimons: facundo, hopmon, esteban y koromon estaban comiendo unos bocadillos que habian traido, cecy y yokomon dibujaban, gabriel, gomamon, agustin y candlemon estaban hablando

-pues creo que deverias hacer unas pruebas por computadora para ver si son estables- dijo gabriel a agustin

-bueno por lo menos lo pasaremos bien mientras tu investigas- dijo agustin con una sonrisa

-GRANADAS DEL INFIERNO- se escucho antes de que una bola de fuego impactara cerca de ellos que por suerte pudieron esquivar

-¡¿que fue eso?!- pregunto facu acercandose con su digimon junto con los demas viendo de donde vino el ataque.

en ese momento pudieron ver como de entre los arboles del parque aparecian un chico de cabellos negros alborotados, ojos verdes, que parecia tener 16 años, que vestia una camiceta negra, pantalones de jean azul, zapatos negros y un digivice negro con detalles morados en su mano derecha y junto a este un gran digimon parecido a una gran araña robotica blanca con detalles rojos, un cuerno rojo en su frente, seis patas con tres dedos cada una, ojos amarillos y puas en su lomo

(infernomon, tipo: desconocido, nivel ultra, ataque especial: granada del infierno) leyo cecy en su digivice

-¡¿quien eres?!- pregunto gabriel preparandose para pelear

-soy el que trata de dominar este mundo con los digimons salvajes y ustedes son un obsstaculo menor en mis planes asi que tendran que desaparecer- dijo el joven presionando la pantalla de su digivice en la cual se veia a infiermon con un portal de energia negra debajo

-implemento.. de la oscuridad- dijo el joven miserioso antes de que un rayo de luz oscura impactara contra infiermon el cual comenzo a emanar un aura morada mientras sus ojos se hacian negros con la pupila morada

-PORTAL OSCURO!- dijo el digimon maligno antes de abrir su boca disparando una esfera de energia negra la cual impacto detras de los otros jovenes haciendo aparecer un portal oscro el cual comenzo a absorber todo

-SUJETENSE- dijo gabriel sujetandose de un columpio con una mano y con la otra sujetaba a gomamon el cual sujetaba al resto del grupo formando una larga cadena la cual terminaba en facundo el cual se sujetaba de una de las alitas de hopmon

-no se suelten- dijo facundo tratando de no caer en el portal

-N-no...aguantare mucho...mas- dijo gabriel tratando de no soltarse

-infiermon ayudales- dijo el joven misterioso dandose la vuelta alejandose

-BOMBAS DEL INFIERNO- dijo infiermon disparando una bola de fuego contra el columpio destrosandolo haciendo que todos los jovenes y sus digimon cayeran en el portal para que luego este se cerrara.


	3. Chapter 3

-BOMBAS DEL INFIERNO- dijo infiermon disparando una bola de fuego contra el columpio destrosandolo haciendo que todos los jovenes y sus digimon cayeran en el portal para que luego este se cerrara, dejando a todos los jovenes callendo por un largo tunel oscuro

capitulo 3: digimundo alli vamos!

-hay mi cabeza- se quejo gabriel despertando en un bosque junto con sus amigos y sus digimons

-rayos, no pudimos vencerlo- dijo gomamon

-no te preocupes, la prixima las pagara- dijo agustin

-ogan, ¿donde estamos?- pregunto cecy vieno que se encontraban en un extraño bosque y que el cielo parecia digital

-estamos en mi habitad SI!- dijo yokomon saltando de alegria

-¿tu habitad? osea que estamos en el digimundo?- pregunto facu sorprendido

-si y cerca de aqui esta mi habitad- dijo hopmon con una sonrisa

-pues vamos- dijo facu corriendo junto a su digimon siendo seguido por los demas hasta que escucharon un grito del moreno

-AYUDA!- dijo facu, en ese momento todos llegaron viendo que su amigo estaba sujetandose con una mano de una raiz para no caer del lugar y con la otra sujetaba a hopmon, todos se acercaron y pudieron ayudar al menor

-gracias, eso estuvo cerca- dijo facu pero los otros no le respondieron, en ese momento miro hacia donde veian sus amigos y pudo notar que ese no era como eldigimundo que veian en la televicion, podian ver un gran espacio dgital en el cual se veian millones de islas flotantes en el vacio, algunas conectadas por algnos segundos por puentes de luz y en medio de ese gran espacio una gigantesca esfera de energia roja

-este es nuestro digimundo, miles de habitads donde son criados los digimons por sus tamers y haveces cuando ustedes quieren que peleemos se hacen esos puentes e luz en los que peleamos hasta que uno gana y luego volvemos a nuestros habitads- dijo yokomon en los brazos de cecy

-y como iremos a los otros habitads?- pregunto esteban con koromon en brazos

- pues... eso no lo sabemos- dijo gomamon haciendo que todos se cayeran para atras por que el digimon que evoluciono primero no sabia como moverse en su mundo

-bueno creo que nos quedaremos en este habita hasta que encontremos la manera de movernos o volver a nuestro mundo- dijo gabriel viendo que habia demaciada distancia entre cada habitad

-si pero igual siganme, conosco un lugar que les gustara- dijo yokomon comenzando a saltar volviendo al bosque siendo seguida por los demas.

mientras tanto en el mundo real, el joven que habia mandado a los demas al digimundo se encontraba sentado en una banca bajo un arbol en un parque usando unas gafas oscuras

-humanos... no merecen estar a cargo de este mundo- comenzo a decir el joven viendo como todos los niños jugaban, las parejas se besaban y algunos hablaban, en ese momento infiermon aparecio en una de las ramas del arbol

-recuerda que tu tambien lo eres- dijo el digimon aracnido

-lo se y eso me molesta, pero da igual, cuando domine este mundo no habra nadie que dañe a ese planeta mas que yo- dijo el joven

-¿que hay de los chicos y sus digimons?- pregunto infiermon

-no podran escapar el digimundo y me asegurare de eso- dijo el joven sacando de entre sus ropas una computadora portatil en la cual se veia una pequeña ventana que mostraba a los chicos en el digimundo y junto a esta se encontraba multiples huevos de diversos colores con un simbolo que parecia una "Y" roja

-a ver si escapan de esto- dijog el joven arrastrando con la flecha un huevo verde hasta la ventana en la qu se veia a los chicos y solto el digi huevo mientras reia un poco.

en el digimundo, se podia ver un digihuevo verde con una Y roja parpadeando y cerca de esta habia una pantalla que mostraba al joven tamer de infiermon

-AHORA ELIMINALOS- grito el joven atravez de la pantalla antes de que la Y del huevo brillara intenzamente combirtiendose en un gran destello rojo que luego dejo ver a un gran digimon: que parecia una enorme criatura rosa con grandes manos con huecos, ojos azules, unos tentaculos en su babeza a manera de pelo y una gran caracola que escondia casi todo su cuerpo menos sus dor enormes manos y su abdomen. los chicos se encontrban jugando con sus digimons en un pequeño estanque al que yokomon los habia llevado, gomamon y gabriel nadaban ya que el estanque aunque era pequeño era profundo, cecy y yokomon esataban hablando en la orilla solo mojandose los pies (tentaculos en el caso de yokomon), hopmon, koromon, esteban y facu jugaban a las escondidas por el bosque y candlemon y agustin se encontraban juntando algunas frutas para comer

-muy bien, esten listos o no alli voy- dijo facu terminando de contar para luego comenzar a buscar a los otros 3, se fue fijando cerca del estanque

-muy bien a donde se fueron?- se pregunto hasta que escucho un ruido entre unos enormes arbustos, dio una pequeña risa antes de acercarse silenciosamente hasta los arbustos y los separo

-AQUI ESTAN!..- dijo antes de ver frente a el la cabeza de un gran digimon rosa que tenia cara de pocos amigos, en ese momento el moreno solo volvio a acododar los arbustos y se acerco al estanque

-¿que sucede facundo?- pregunto hopmon saliendo del agua (alli se escondio)

-yokomon, aqui es tu habitad no? y no hay mas digimons viviendo aqui no?- pregunto el moreno a lo cual la digimon rosa asintio un poco confundida por la pregunta

-ou, entonces estamos en problemas- dijo en un tono cautomatico facu llamando la atencion de todos

-por que?- pregunto koromon llegando con esteban, en ese momento los arbustos de atras del moreno salieron disparados dejando ver al gran digimon aterrados que rugio con fuerza

-por eso- dijo facu de manera auntomatica sin dase vuelta antes de comenzar a correr junto con los demas siendo perseguidos por el digimon maligno

-SHELLMON...DIGIMON TIPO MOLUSCO, ES DE ESTAPA ADULTA, SU ATAQUE ESPECIAL ES AQUA BLASTER- grito gabriel mientras corria com gomamon en brazos

-creo que deberiamos pelear- dijo gomamon

-si es cierto pero recuerda que estamos en una isla flotante, si usamos un ataque como misil submarino pudes caer accidentalmente al vacio- dijo gabriel

-bueno entonces yo peleare- dijo candlemon dandose la vuelta

-BOMBA DE FUEGO- dijo candlemon escupiendo una fuerte llamarada pero shellmon bajo su cabeza y disparo desde sus tentaculos un potente chorro de agua el cual impacto contra el pie de candlemon haciendo que cayera

-rayos, olvide que sus ataques son de agua- dijo candlemon mientras agustin lo ayudaba a pararse

-muy bien entonces peleare yo- dijo gomamon saltando de los brazos de gabriel

-ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo el digimon acuatico antes de formar una gigantesca ola la cual estaba apunto de impactar contra shellmon pero este se encerro en su capacola y comenzo a girar haciendo que cuando la ola impactara contra el, se formara un gran remolino el cual arrastro a todos haciendo que casi todos cayeran del habitad aterrizando en otros, solo dejando en el lugar a esteban y a koromon quienes se habian sujetado de un arbol

-oh oh dijo koromon viendo como shellmon se les hacercaba

-corramos!- dijo esteban comenzando a correr mientras koromon saltaba a su lado

-esto esta muy mal, los chicos cayeron en distintos habitads, estamos solos contra ese grandote y mis burbujas no le haran nada- dijo el digimon rosa saltando a gran velocidad

-lo se.. nesecitamos escondernos... este habitad no es muy grande como para escapar por siempre- dijo esteban viendo que estaban llegando a uno de los bordes del habitad

-entra en el bosque recuerdo un lugar que creo que nos ayudara- dijo koromon a lo cual el peli-castaño claro asintio antes de adentrarse dentro del bosque, ambos fueron corriendo siguiendo a koromon hasta que llegaron a lo que parecia una parte de una montaña como cortada de la montaña

-ven por aqui- dijo koromon guiando a esteban por un pequeño camino que subia a un lado del fragmento de montaña hasta que estubieron a una gran altura, en ese momento shellmon aparecio y comenzo a buscar a ambos pero no los encontraba aunque los habia visto llegar hasta alli

-ahora salta- dijo esteban saltando junto con koromon aterrizando en la cabeza del digimon malignp el cual comenzo a moverse como loco mientras rugia

-esteban ten cuicado- dijo koromona su tamer pero fue demaciado tarde ya que los tentaculos de la cabeza de shellmon lo atraparon y comenzaron a apretarlo

-ayuda.. KOROMON- dijo esteban tratando de liberarse de los tentaculos sin exito siendo apretado mas fuerte

-te ayudare, !BUEBUJAS!- grito koromon lanzando muchas burbujas a los ojos del digimon maligno quien enfurecio y golpeo con una de sus manos al digimon bebe haciendo que este se estrellara contra el fragmento de montaña

-n-no te rindas, tu puedes !KOROMON VAMOS!- grito estecan mientras su digivice y koromon comenzaban a brillar

(EVOLUCION)

-KOROMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A...- comenzo a decir koromon mientras multiples rocas flotaban a su alrededor formando un anillo antes de que todas las rocas se unieran a su cuerpo combirtiendolo en una roca esferica la cual comenzo a romperse con una grita de luz hasta que toda la roca exploto dejando ver a un digimon que parecia un dinozaurio naranja amarillento, ojos verdes, tres garras en cada mano y algunos dientes sobresaliendo de su boca

-AGUMON- dijo el digimon rompiendo algunas rocas con sus garras

(fin de la evolucion)

-flama bebe- dijo agumon lanzando una bola de fuego de su boca la cual impacto contra los tentaculos que apresaban a esteban liberandolo

-gracias- dijo esteban aterrizando cerca de su digimon

-no hay de que ahora vamos a luchar- dijo agumon comenzando a correr

(agumon, tipo reptil, nivel infantil, ataque especial: flama bebe) leyo esteban en su digivice

-GARRA ARDIENTE- dijo agumon haciendo que sus agarras fueran envultas en fuego antes de comenzar a golpear como si estuviera boxeando dandole un gancho derecho en el ocico a shellmon quien apenas parecio ser afectado para luego resivir un segundo golpe

-aver si le gusta esto- dijo estaban presionando la pantalla de su digivice la cual mostraba la imagen de agumon con unas rocas adiriendose a su piel

-IMPLEMENTO DE TIERRA- dijo esteban precionando la imagen enviando un rayo de energia directo a agumon

-FISURADOR DE ROCA- dijo mientras sus cuerpo era cubierto por multiples rocas formando una armadura en su cuerpo y sus ojos cambiaran a ser color naranja, en ese momento shellmon disparo un chorro muy potente por su cabeza el cual agumos bloqueo con facilidad entes de golpear la cabeza del digimon maligno

-doble roca- dijo agumon haciendo que en sus garras aparecieran dos esperas de roca con lava las cuales lanzo directo a las manos de shellmon quien por el fuerte impacto cayo de espalda y no podia levantarse

-muy bien muestrale tu poder- dijo esteban con una sonrisa, agumon comenzo a correr directo asia shellmon para luego dar un fuerte golpe con sus garras al suelo, en esemomento una gigantesca grieta comenzo a formarse debajo de shellmon quien intentaba sujetarse para no caer

-bien ahora acabalo- dijo esteban antes de que agumon diera un gran salto

-TRIPLE FLAMA BEBE- dijo mientras caia en picada asia la cabeza del digimon maligno antes de lanzar 3 rapidas bolas de fuego las cuales entraron en el gueco de la cabeza por donde salia el agua haciendo gran daño

en ese momento agumon golpeo con su garra reforsada con roca en la cabeza para que luego shellmon comenzara a brillar combirtiendose en una carta de shellmon la cual esteban atrapo y guardo

-muy bien ganamos y digievolucionamos- dijo agumon con alegria mientras su cuerpo volvia a la normalidad

-si, eso fue genial- dijo esteban antes de que cerca del borde del habitad que estaba cerca de ellos apareciera una plata forma de energia azul

-rapido por alli podremos movernos a otros habitads, y si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar a los demas- dijo agumon antes de que ambos se subieran a la plataforma y esta comenzara a flotar en camino a otro habitad

-pronto volveremos a estar juntos amigos- dijo esteban pensando en los demas mientras veia todo el espacio de los habitads.


	4. Chapter 4

-ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo el digimon acuatico antes de formar una gigantesca ola la cual estaba apunto de impactar contra shellmon pero este se encerro en su capacola y comenzo a girar haciendo que cuando la ola impactara contra el, se formara un gran remolino el cual arrastro a todos haciendo que casi todos cayeran del habitad

-sujetate fuerte- dijo hopmon mientras el moreno lo sujetaba y caian en una isla

capitulo 4: juguemos con toyagumon

-AAAHHH!- grito facundo antes de caer junto con hopmon sobre un arbusto rosa en el cual rebotaron para luego caer sobre el suelo

-ouch eso si que dolio- dijo facundo lecantandose del suelo para luego soltar a su digimon

-oye mira este lugar- dijo hopmon haciendo que el moreno mirara a su alrededor viendo que todo en el lugar parecia estar hecho de goma o parecia un juguete

-genial, parece una jugueteria gigante- dijo facundo caminando por el lugar viendo que tambien habia un tren de juguete de su tamaño, un gran castillo de bloques

-¿que digimon vivira en este habitad?- se pregunto hopmon saltando junto a su compañero hasta que frente a ellos aparecio un digimon que parecia un dinosaurio hecho de bloques de distintos colores con ojos verdes

-hola- dijo el digimon con una sonrisa

-toyagumon, del tipo titere, nivel infantil, ataque especial: flama juguete- leyo facu en su digivive

-hola, soy toyagumon, que hacen aqui?- pregunto el digimon de bloques

-soy hopmon y el es mi amigo facendo , perdon por venir sin habisar, es que nos encontrbamos en otro habitad mas arriba pero un shellmon nos ataco y nos hizo caer aqui- dijo hopmon

-no se preocupes, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que gusten- dijo toyagumon con una sonrisa

-oye !ESA ES UNA PISTA DE CARRERAS?!- pregunto emocionado el moreno a lo cual el digimon de bloques asintio antes de que dacu saliera corriendo emocionado, en ese momento los 3 comenzaron a divertirse en el habitad de juguete, conducian los autos

-vamos a que no me alcanzan- dijo facundo en la pista de carrera manejando en primer lugar siendo seguido por los otros 2, armaban cosas con los bloques o haciendo musica en un gran teclado de juguete que estaba en el suelo hasta que facundo piso muy fuerte y lo rompio pero aun asi se rieron

-que lugar tan fantastico, me gustaria nunca irme de aqui- dijo facundo emocionado.

mientras tanto en el mundo real, el compañero de infiermon habia escuchado y visto lo dicho por el moreno atravez de su computadora con una sonrisa maligna

-pues cumplire tu deseo- dijo de manera malevola mientras hacia click en un digihuevo morado con una Y roja el cual arrastro hasta la ventana en la que se veia al moreno.

en el habitad de toyagumon, un huevo morado aparecio antes de brillar intensamente, no muy lejos de alli, facundo, hopmon y toyagumon seguian jugando y divirtiendose esta bez jugando con bloques armando un minicastillo

-que bien nos quedo- dijo el digimon juguete

-lo mismo digo- dijo hopmon desde una de las torres del castillo

-falta un bloque para la puerta, ire a buscarlo- dijo facundo viendo que a la puerta le faltaba un pieza para estar complta antes de salir del castillo en busca de otro bloque

-muy bien, ¿donde habra otro bloque?- se pregunto el moreno caminando cerca del borde del habitad hasta que escucho un extraño ruido que venia de entre los arboles de goma, en ese momento facundo miro de donde venia el ruido y pudo ver a un gran lobo moreado con marcas rojas en su cola y lomo, garras que estaban hechas de cuchillas, unas alas de murcielago que estaban a los lados de su cuelo y tambien a los lados de su cabeza, en ese momento el aterrador digimon corto rapidamente los arboles antes de comenzar a perseguir a facundo quien corria aterrado

-a donde se habra ido a buscar los bloques este muchacho?- se pregunto toyagumon al ver la tardanza del otro hasta que lo vio siendo perseguido por un digimon maligno

-RAPIDO, CIERREN LA PUERTA- dijo facundo entrando al castillo de bloques antes de que hopmon la cerrara en la cara del otro digimon

-que fue eso?!- dijo hopmon acercandose a su compañero

-N-no lo se- dijo el moreno antes de ver su digivice

(sangloupmon, tipo: bestia demonio, nivel adulto, ataque especial: hoja adhesiva) leyo facundo en su digivice, en ese momento los tres podian escuchar como el digimon maligno intentaba entrar

-esa puerta no resistira mucho tiempo- dijo toyagumon

-rayos, como me gustaria evolucionar- dijo hopmon concentrandose para intentar evolucionar

-ustedes escapen yo lo distraere- dijo toyagumon

-pero, no podras, el es un adulto y tu un infantil- dijo facundo

-no se preocupen..- comenzo a decir toyagumon antes de desarmarse y combinarse con otros bloques sueltos tomando la forma de un gran robot de bloques

-genial- dijo facundo al ver la nueva forma del digimon

-aunque no evolucione podre detenerlo lo suficiente como para que escapen, una plataforma de luz se formara al norte de aqui, suban y escapen- dijo toyagumon antes de abrie una puerta en el muro detras del moreno y su digimon

-esta bien- dijo hopmon antes de que el y facu salieran por la parte de atras, en ese momento la puerta delantera fue destruida por sangloupmon quien comenzo a luchar contra el enorme robot de bloques

-vayanse- dijo toyagumon golpeando a sangloupmon quien intentaba usar sus cuchillas para atacar. facu y hopmon asintieron antes de comenzar a correr en direccion a donde se encontraba la . ?docid=37364833rma de luz que habia dicho el digimon de bloques

-ya falta poco- dijo hopmon viendo el borde del habitad y la plataforma de luz pero en ese momento escucharon un fuerte rugido detras de ellos, cuando ambos se dieron vuelta pudieron ver a sangluopmon persiguiendolos

-corre mas rapido- dijo facudo a hopmon mientras intentaban alejarse del digimon maligno, derrepente el digimon lobo disparo multiples cuchillas de sus patas las cuales estaban apunto de impactar contra el moreno y hopmon pero en ese momento toyagumon se puso en el camino y resibio el ataque

-!TOYAGUMON!- gritaron ambos al ver al dgigimon de juguete cayendo muy herido al suelo

-L-lo lamento chicos, pero C-creo que no podre jugar mas- dijo toyagumon con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos antes de transformarse en un digihuevo naranja

-!NO!- grito facundo mientras su digivice brillaba

(evolucion)

-HOPMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A..-comenzo a decir hopmon mientras unas cadenas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor mientras el comenzaba a brillar mientras crecia, en ese momento cambio a ser un dragon purpura con alas de murcielago, 3 garras en cada mano, un cuerno en su cabeza y unos detalles dorados y rojos en su cuerpo

-MONODRAMON- dijo mientras que con sus garras rompia las cadenas y daba un fuerte rugido

(fin de evolucion)

-ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a toyagumon- dijo monodramon preparandose para luchar

-(monodramon, tipo: pequeño dragon, nivel: infantil, ataque especial: mordida roedora)- leyo facu en su digivice

-BATIDO DE NUDILLOS!- dijo monodramon dando un fuerte salto asia adelante en direccion a sangloupmon a quien le dio un fuerte golpe con sus garras pero el digimon maligno aun seguia de pie, en ese momento sangloupmon lanzo mas cuchillas de sus garras las cuales monodramon esquivo

-muy bien veamos de que eres capas !monodramon!- grto con emocion facundo mientras en su digivice aparecia la imagen de un monodramon plateado

-IMPLEMENTO DE METAL- dijo presionando la imagen de su digivice antes de que este lanzara un rayo de luz plateado directo a monodramon

-CUCHILLAS SALVAJES!- dijo monodramon mientras sus garras se transformaban en cuchillas filosas de metal con las cuales comenzo a atacar a sangloupmon quien se defendia con sus garras, en ese momento sangloupmon desaparecio

-¿a donde se fue?- pregunto facundo hasta que noto que la sombra de su digimon se movia por si sola

-MONODRAMON EN TU SOMBRA!- grito el moreno pero fue demaciado tarde ya que de la sombra salio sangloupmon y comenzo a atacar a monodramon

-maldito perro, CHILLIDO METALICO!- dijo monodramon chocando sus cuchillas formando una onda de sonido la cual derrivo a sangloupmon

-CUCHILLAS SALVAJES- dijo nuevamente monodramon haciendo que sus cuchillas se hicieran mas largas y filosas con las cuales hizo una herida en una de las patas delanteras de sangloupmon el cual dio un aullido de dolor antes de que el habitad comenzara a temblar

-Q-que sucede?- pregunto facundo

-el habitad se esta encogiendo, cada habitad tiene el tamano indicado para el digimon pero como toyagumon volvio a ser un digi huevo el hacbitad se derrumbara hasta ser del tamaño indicado para el huevo- dijo monodramon mientras veia que el habitad comenzaba a derrumbarse menos en la parte donde estaba el huevo de toyagumon

-rapido a la plataforma- dijo facundo corriendo con su digimon hasta que subieron a la plataforma de luz la cual se empezo a mover, cuando miraron el hhabitad de toyagumon podian ver como este se derrumbaba desde los bordes hasta el interior pero antes de que el habitad se terminara de enconjer vieron como sangloupmon dio un gran salto a otro habitad dando un gran aullido antes de que el habitad solo se combirtiera una pequeña islita con unos pocos arbustos y el huevo de toyagumon

-no te preocupes facu, lo atraparemos- dijo monodramon a su compañero quien miraba serio el habitad a donde se habia ido el digimon maligno

-lo se, el lo pagara tarde o temprano- dijo facundo antes de fijar su vista en el siguiente habitad


	5. Chapter 5

-ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo el digimon acuatico antes de formar una gigantesca ola la cual estaba apunto de impactar contra shellmon pero este se encerro en su capacola y comenzo a girar haciendo que cuando la ola impactara contra el, se formara un gran remolino el cual arrastro a todos haciendo que casi todos cayeran del habitad

-cuidado abajo- dijo gabriel sujetando a gomamon

capitulo 5: amigo o enemigo?

-utiliza el implemento- dijo gomamon a lo cual su compañero asintio antes de activarlo

-IMPLEMENTO DE AGUA- dijo gabriel haciendo que de su digivice saliera un rayo de luz azul que impacto contra gomamon

-MISIL SUBMARINO- dijo gomamon comenzando a girar con las garras extendidas para adelante antes de salir en un grantorrente de agua en el cual gabriel comenzo deslizarse como si fuera un tobogan de agua en direccion a un habitad en el cual cayeron

-bueno por lo menos no caimos de cabeza - dijo el digimon acuatico con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba sus googles

-si pero me pregunto quien vive aqui?- se pregunto gabriel viendo el habitad que parecia un pequeño bosque con un rio, alguno que otro insecto y una bella luz del sol

-no lo se pero este lugar es muy tranquilo- dijo gomamon mientras se acercaba al rio y bebia un poco de agua

-bueno creo que nos quedaremos aqui un buen rato asi que buscare unas ramas y palos para una fogata, tu intenta atrapar unos peces o algo para comer- dijo gabriel a lo cual su digimon asintio antes de meterse en el rio.

gabriel comenzo a caminar por el bosque juntando ramas hasta que escucho un quejido

-eh?- miro para todos lados hasta que noto que los quejidos estaban cerca y camino en la direccion de donde provenian hasta que encontro un claro en donde vio a un digimon con aspecto de lobo moreado con marcas rojas en su cola y lomo, garras que estaban hechas de cuchillas, unas alas de murcielago que estaban a los lados de su cuelo y tambien a los lados de su cabeza y que enn una de sus patas se notaba una herida de una cortadura

-estas bien?- oregunto el peli-castaño acercandose hasta que el digimon le comenzo a grunir asi que retrocedio

-no te preocupes, no te hare daño- dijo gabriel antes de ver su digivice

-sangloupmon, tipo: bestia demonio, nivel: adulto, ataque especial: hoja adesiva- leyo en su digivice

-gabriel alejate de el, es peligroso- dijo gomamon y poniendose frente a su compañero

-esta herido, tengo que ayudarlo- dijo gabriel ignorando a su digimon y acecandose al digimon demonio mientras que con una mano buscaba algo en su bolsillo

-espero a verlo traido.. aqui esta- saca de su bolsillo un rollo de dendas y un pequeño frasquto con algo trasárente dentro, el digimon demoniaco comenzo a gruñir pero aun asi gabriel se fue acercando repitiendo "no te hare daño" hasta que estuvo al lado del digimon y observo la herida

-parese que no es nada muy serio, ahora quedate quieto esto puede dolr un poco - dice gabriel abriendo el frasco y derramando un poco del liquido en la herida haciendo que sangloupmon diera un quejido pero aun asi se quedo quieto al sentir como el peli-castaño soplaba su herida haciendo que sintiera un gran alivio

-gomamon traeme un poco de agua porfavor- dijo gabriel

-esta bien pero ten cuidado con el- dijo comamon algo serio antes de comenzar a caminar en direccion al rio dejando solos a su compañero y al digimon demoniaco.

-no te preocupes te ayudare a sanar- dijo gabriel comenzando a vendar la herida con la venda que tenia hasta que ya estaba lista

-listo con eso sera suficiente, esperame aqui ire a buscar unas cosas- dijo gabriel alejandose en el bosque dejando solo a sangloupmon quien estaba sorprendido ya que un humano de los cuales le habian encargado matar lo esta ayudando a sanar su herida, despues de unos minutosgabriel y gomamon volvieron con una hoja muy grande con agua, unas frutas y muchas ramas

-bien acamparemos aqui y ayudare a sanar a sangloupmon- dijo gabriel dejando las las frutas y acercandole la hoja con agua al digimon demoniaco el cual la bebio

-pero es un digimon demoniaco, a la primera que se sienta bien nos atacara- dijo gomamon dejando las ramas

-gomamon, en un corazon no solo existe la maldad sino que tambien puede existir la bondad, solo hay que hacerla florecer- dijo gabriel mientras terminaba de darle el agua a sangloupmon antes de sentarse

-bien a comer- dijo el peli-castaño con una sonrisa mientras el y gomamon comenzaban a comer las frutas mientras sangloupmon solo los veia hasta que el peli-castaño le acerco unas cuandtas frutas

-come, asi podras sanar mas rapido- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa antes de que el digimon demoniaco bajara la cabeza y comiera la fruta.

mientras tanto en el mundo real, el compañero de infiermon estaba viendo todo desde una computadora portatil en el techo de un edificio

-ese chico es una molestia- dijo el joven con enojo viendo lo que sucedia en el digimundo atravez de la ventana de su computadora antes de arrastrar un digi huevo rojo con una Y morada.

en el digimundo, el digi huevo ya habia aparecido comenzo a brillar muy intenzamente antes de transformarse en un gran dragon verde con cuernos rojos, una cola de metal con puas en su cola y dos grandes manos sobre el lomo, en la otra parte de la isla se hizo repentinamente de noche

-bueno ya se hizo de noche, hare una fogata- dijo gabriel tomando dos ramas y comenzando a frotarlas sobre una pila de cesped ceco y ramas hasta que encendio una fogata

-vaya, no esperava ver a alguien por aqui- se escucho una voz por lo cual los 3 se dieron vuelta pudieron ver a un pequeño digimon que parecia un tapir de piel morada, pelaje castaño, ojos azules, sus patas traceras eran humo y usaba una especie de casco de metal

-tapirmon, tipo: bestia sagrada, nivel infantil, ataque especial: sindrome pesadilla- dijo gabriel leyendo su digivice

-este es tu habitad no?-pregunto gomamon

-si, aqui es mi habitad, mayormente es de noche y si alguien viene lo protejo de los malos sueños ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto tapirmon con amabilidad

-soy gabriel, el es mi compañero gomamon y el es nuestro nuevo amigo sangloupmon, perdon por venir sin habisar es que nosotros llegamos hace poco al digimundo- se disculpo gabriel

-no hay problema, quedense todo lo que quieran, si me necesitan estare en alguno de los arboles durmiendo- dijo tapirmon antes de despedirse eh irse al bosque mientras los otros 3 se quedaron dormidos sin notar que un gran digimon los estaba obserbando.

unos minutos despues, el gran digimon se fue acercando sigilosamente y se preparaba para atacar con sus garras al chico y a su digimon pero en ese momento, sangloupmon desperto y vioa al digimon amenazandolos y salto atrapando una de sus garras con una mordida haciendo que el gran digimon diera un rugido de dolor el cual desperto a los otros dos

-que rayos sucede?- dijo gomamon hasta que vio al gran digimon peleando contra sangloupmon

-groundramon, tipo: dragon de tierra, nivel: ultra, ataque especial: martillo megaton- leyo gabriel en su digivice

-ataca al humano- escucho sangloupmon en su mente antes de dejar de atacar a groundramon y comenzar a intentar atacar a gabriel

-sangloupmon que haces?!- pregunto gabriel esquivando los ataques del digimon demoniaco con dificultad

-te lo dije.. nos traiciona- dijo gomamon esquivando los ataques de groundramon

-implemento de agua- dijo gabriel pracionando la pantalla de su digivice haciendo que el rayo de luz azul impactara contra gomamon

-!ATAQUE DE TIBURONES!- dijo gomamon antes de que el suelo alrededor de el y el digimon dragon se combirtiera en agua en la cual el primero se submergio antes de salir disparado en un torrente de agua junto con 3 tiburones grises los cuales se movia a gran velocidad en las columnas de agua, en ese momento los 4 torrentres comenzaron a girar alrededor de grooundramon formando un muro del agua para luego uno por uno los tiburones y gomamon fueran saliendo de un lado al otro golpeandolo en todas direcciones.

mientras tanto gabriel seguia esquivando los ataques de sangloupmon

-por favor, detente.. yo no soy tu enemigo recuerdas- comenzo a decir gabriel esquivando los ataques mientras en la mente de sangloupmon se seguia escuchando esa voz que le ordenaba atacar

-GRRRRAAA- se escucho un gran rugido antes de que los muros de agua que apricionaban a groundramon fueran destruidos haciendo que los tiburones desaparecieran y que gomamon cayera herido cerca de su compañero el cual corrio hasta estar al lado de su digimon

-gomamon estas bien?- pregunto gabriel de rodillas tomando a du digimon

-S-si pero ten.. cuidado- comenzo a decir gomamon haciendo que el otro se diera vuelta para ver que estaban siendo acorralados por groundramon y sangloupmon

-C-corre, yo los distrigo- dijo gomamon tratando de moverse sin exito por el dolor del golpe

-no, yo me quedare contigo- dijo gabriel abrazando a su digimon mientras estaban apunto de ser atacados por la enorme cola de groundramon, en ese momento al ver al peli-castaño perocupado por su digimon recordo lo que habia pasado hace unas horas

(flash back)

-no te preocupes te ayudare a sanar- dijo gabriel comenzando a vendar la herida con la venda que tenia hasta que ya estaba lista

(fin del flash back)

en ese momento la cola de groundramon estaba apunto de impactar contra gabriel y gomamon pero en ese instante sangloupmon disparo sus cuchillas directo a las manos de groundramon haciendo que este retrocediera fallando el ataque dejando sorprendido a este y a los otros 2

-sangloupmon- dijo gabriel antes ed sonreir

-gomamon pudes pelear aun?- pregunto gabriel a su digimon el cual asintio antes de hacer un poco de fuerza y pararse

-muy bien implemento de agua!- dijo gabriel activando su digivice

-MIISIL SUBMARINO- dijo gomamon comenzando a girar con las garras extendidas para adelante antes de salir en un grantorrente de agua el cual iba directo contra groundramon

-espero que funsione, SANGLOUPMON! IMPLEMENTO DE AGUA!- dijo el peli-castaño nuevamente activando el digivice haciendo que el rayo de luz azulina impactara contra el digimon demonio el cual comenzo a brillar primero de color azul y luego cambiandolo a morado

-JAURIA PESADILLA- dijo sangloupmon con una voz muy intimidante antes de que junto a el aparecieran 2 sangloumons de energia negra y los tres comenzaran a correr en direccion a groundramon, el misil submarino de gomamon dio directo en la cara de groundramon haciendo que por el impacto se parar en sus patas traceras antes de que los tres sangloupmons dieran un salto transformandose en discos de energia negra los cuales atravezaron a groundramon haciendo que se transformara en una carta la cual gabriel atrapo

-muy bien chicos, gracias por ayudarnos sangloupmon- dijo gabriel hasta que noto la ausensia del digimon demonio

-¿adonde se fue?- pregunto gomamon hasta que ambos vieron que cerca suyo se aparecio una plataorma de luz en la cual ambos se pararon antes de que esta se comenzara a moveralejandose del habitad mientras gabriel y gomamon podian ver que en la copa del arbol mas grande del habitad se veia la silueta del digimon demoniaco el cual dio un gran aullido

-gracias.. sangloupmon, espero volver a verte- dijo gabriel mientras veia como la silueta del digimon desaparecia


	6. Chapter 6

-ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo el digimon acuatico antes de formar una gigantesca ola la cual estaba apunto de impactar contra shellmon pero este se encerro en su capacola y comenzo a girar haciendo que cuando la ola impactara contra el, se formara un gran remolino el cual arrastro a todos haciendo que casi todos cayeran del habitad

-flor de jabon- dijo yokomon escupiendo multiples burbujas rosas las cuales formaron una gran nube de burbujas en la cual aterrizo junto con cecy

capitulo 6:el principe sapo

-gracias yokomon- dijo cecy mientras veia que la nube estaba bajando hasta un habitad, cuando la nube toco el suelo todas las burbujas estallaron haciendo una lluvia de pelatos mientras cecy y yokomon haciean unas poses de modelos

-ja, nosotras somos las que tenemos estilo hasta para caer- dijo yokomon con una sonrisa mientras saltaba

-asi es amiga, choque ese tentaculo- dijo ceci chocando su mano con uno de los tentaculos de su digimon

-y quien sera el dueño de este habitad?- pregunto yokomon al ver el habitad el cual parecia un pantano con un enorme castillo blanco en el centro

-ay en ese bello castillo debe vivir un hermoso principe- dijo cecy con ojos soñadores imaginandose a un principe de su edad ojos azules, cabello rubio rizado y sonrisa perfecta

-cecy recuerda, estamos en el digimundo, aqui no hay principes humanos- dijo yokomon

-si pero puede que sea un digimon llamado princesmon o algo asi, hay ya quiero conocerlo- dijo la peli-castaña corriendo en direccion al castillo ignorando todo el pantano siendo seguida por yokomon.

cuando llegaron al bello castillo las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la bella sala de cristal y un digimon que parecia una rana verde parada en 2 patas con una tuba saliendo de su espalda

-gekomon, del tipo amfibio, nivel adulto, ataque especial: sinfonia de choque- leyo cecy en su digivice

-hola puedo ayudarlas?- pregunto gekomon

-en si, es que caimos en este habitad y necesitamos encontrar a unos amigos nuestros que tambien cayeron en otros habitads y queriasmos preguntar si no saben como podriamos movernos de un habitad al otro- dijo yokomon al lado de cecy

-bueno, creo que les puedo ayudar, pasen y siganme- dijo gekomon dejando pasar a ambas y comenzando a recorrer el castillo sin saber que eran obserbados.

en otra sala del castillo se encontraba un gran digimon viendo atravez de unas camaras de seguridad a la chicas  
>-wow esa chica...la quiero para que sea mi esposa- dijo el gran digimon a lo cual unos gekomons a su lado asintieron.<p>

mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo, gekomon, cecy y yokomon se encontraban en una gran biblioteca mientras el primero revisaba un gigantesco libro

-si lo que necesitan es un transporte entre habitads debe estar registrados en este libro- dijo gekomon

-oye gekomon, este es tu castillo?- pregunto cecy

-no, es el castillo del rey shogun, yo y los otros gekomons nacimos en este mismo habitad pero no sabemos por que asi que le servimos al rey- dijo gekomon

-OWW UN REY- dijo cecy otra vez con ojos soñadores hasta que el ruido de unas trompetas llamaron su atencion, los tres se dieron vuelta encontrandose con dos gekomons mas pero estos usaban un collar blanco

-ejem.. el rey shogun invita a lady cecilia y a su sirviente yokomon a una cena con de inmediato- dijeron ambos gekomons antes de retirarse

-UY UNA CENA! QUE RICO VAMOS YOKOMON- dijo cecy corriendo siguiendo a los gekomons

-!¿su sirvientea?! aghh juro que si veo a ese rey lo ataco si me llama sirvienta- dijo yokomon por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a seguir a su compañera mientras gekomon se quedo con una eexpresion de tristesa

-pobre chica, no sabe lo que le espera- dijo antes de seguir leyendo el libro. en otra sala del castillo, cecy y yokomon se encontraban sentabas en una gran sala blanca frente a una gran mesa llena de comida deliciosa y del otro lado de la gran mesa se encontraba una cortina blanca la cual apenas dejaba ver una silueta del otro lado

-gracias por aceptar mi invitacion lady cecilia- dijo la cilueta del otro lado de la cartina

-denada, por cierto como sabe mi nombre?- pregunto cecy mientras comenzaba a comer un poco de ensalada

-pues en el astillo hay camaras de seguridad atra vez de las cuales escuche tu dulce nombre y atra vez de los cuales me enamore de tu gran belleza- dijo la figura misteriosa mientras la peli-castaña se sonrojaba

-Q-que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto entre anciosa y nerviosa

-lady cecilia quiere casarse comigo y comvertise en mi reina?- pregunto la figura misteriosa, cecy estaba apunto de contestar pero yokomon la interrumpio

-perdone su majestad pero estamos en busca de unos amigos nuestros asi que por ahora no hay tiempo para esas cosas, ademas que cecy apenas tiene 16 y a usted no lo conocemos- dijo yokomon sospechando un poco

-ja que tonta digimon, veras, ella no tiene otra opsion - dijo la figura misteriosa saliendo de la cortina dejando ver que era un gran sapo gordo de piel roja con el estomago amarillo, dos tubas saliendole por la espalda, una atena que la punta parecia una flor muerta de color purpura, dos tentaculos en la cara a manera de vigote y un collar de hojas

-shogungekomon, tipo: anfibio, nivel ultra, ataque especial: puño musical-leyo cecy antes de comenzar a correr en direccion a la pueta pero en ese momento la puerta fue bloqueada por un gran grupo de gekomons los cuales tenian lanzas las cuales apuntaban asia la peli-castaña

-vamos dejenme salir le tengo miedo a los sapos- dijo cecy tratando de escapar sin exito

-no te iras sin tu amiga o si?- pregunto shogungekomon con tono maligno mientras en una de sus manos sostenia a yokomon por la flor

-YA SUELTAME MALDITO RENACUAJO!, CUANDO PUEDO TE COMVERTIRE EN ANCAS DE RANA BIEN COSINADAS!- dijo yokomon tratando de liberarse sin exito mientras el digimon anfivio apreto un poco su flor haciendo que esta diera un quejido

-YA BASTA LA LASTIMAS- dijo cecy mientras se acercaba un poco para intentar ayudar a su digimon pero no pudo ya que sentia miedo del digimon sapo

-si no quieres que lastime a tu insicnificante amiga entonces casate conmigo- dijo shogungekomon con malicia, en ese momento cecy no sabia que hacer pero al ver a su digimon dando quejidos por el agarredel otro digimon apreto los puños mientras bajaba la mirada

-E-esta bien me casare contigo pero sueltala ya- dijo cecy entre diente mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

-muy bien y para que no cambies de opinion tu amiga se quedara con los gekomons- dijo shogungemon antes de silvar haciendo que algunos gekomons trajeran un jaula en la cual metio a yokomon y la encerro

-muy bien ahora los preparativos para la boda- dijo shogungekomon aplaudiendo antes de que todos los gekomons comenzaran a correr de un lado al otro preparando todo mientras algunos se llevaban la jaula de yokomon por un lado y por el otro otros gekomons con lapiz labial (las chicas gekomons) se llevaban a cecy.

unos minutos despues, cecy se encontraba en una habitacion llena de vestidos de novia, flores de pantano, espejos y maquillajes mientras las gekomons la preparaban dandole todo lo que necesitaria

- oigan pero yo no me quiero casar con ese sapo espantoso- dijo cecy quejandose mientras se probava un vestido blanco de capas que le cubria los pies

-lo sabemos y nos gustaria ayudarte pero shogungekomon es un nivel ultra y nos podria eliminar si quisiera- dijo una de las gekomons mientras le daba un velo de novia a la peli-castaña

-nosotros viviamos antes en distintos habitads hasta que ese sapo gordo llego y comenzo a secuestrar a todos los gekomons que encontraba- dijo otra gekomon mientras veia los ramos de flores

-y por que no intenta escapar? por lo que dijo el gekomon que conoci en la puerta, hay una manera de desplazarse entre los habitads- dijo cecy

- lo sabemos, es la plataforma de luz, pero la unica forma de activarla paraa poder ir a otros habitads es peleando y nosotros somos demaciado debiles- dijo la primer gekomon acomodandole el velo a cecy

-bueno.. creo que ya es hora- dijo la otra gekomon viendo que ya estaba todo listo y entregandole a cecy un ramo de flores blancas.

mientras tanto en otra habitacion

-ATAQUE DE BURBUJAS- dijo yokomon en la jaula colgando de una cadena al techo, usando sus burbujas para intentar escapar

-muy bien ahora- dijo antes de corre hasta los barrotes que enjabono con sus burbujas intentando pasar entre estos din exito

-rayos no podre salir de aqui- dijo yokomon mientras escuchaba musica de boda, bajo un poco la mirada y pudo ver que un poco mas abajo cerca de su jaula habia una pequeña ventana por la cual se podia ver la sala en donde ya estaba comenzando la boda

-no puedo rendirme, cecy confia en mi, ATAQUE DE BURBUJAS- dijo yokomon lanzando mas burbujas sin exito en romper los barrotes pero logrando que la jaula se valancee de atras asia adelante mientras yokomon sonrie.

en la sala de la boda, un gran grupo de gekomons se encontraban sentados mientras veian a shogungekomon con un moño y junto a el cecy y un gekomon con traje de pastor

-queridos hermanos y hermanas hoy estamos reunidos para unir en oblig..!DIGO! en santo matrimonio a nuestro rey shogungekomon y a cecilia,,,- comenzo a decir el gekomon mientras leia un libro parecido a una biblia pero con letras digimon mientras yokomon en la jaula estaba muy canzada ya que habia usado muchas veces su ataque de burbujas y aunque la jaula se movia ya no tenia fuerzas como para dar un ultimo ataque para liberarse

-N-no puedo, rendirme, cecy cuenta conmigo !NO ME RENDIRE!- dijo dando un ultimo y poderoso ataque de burbujas el cual hizo que la cadena que sostenia la jaula se rompiera y la jaula saliera volando en direccion a donde se encontraba la boda

-ahora si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o..- comenzo a decir el gekomon hasta que fue interrumpido

-YO ME OPONGO!- dijo yokomon cayendo con la jaula directo contra la cabeza de shogungekomon a quien le salio un chicon

-MALDITA MOLETIA TE ELIMINARE!- djijo este mientras tomaba la jaula y comenzaba a plastarla haciendo que yokomon gritara

-NO YOKOMON!- grito cecy dejando caer una lagrima sobre su digivice el cual comenzo a brillar al igual que yokomon

-PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO!?- pregunto shogungekomon siendosegado por el intenzo brillo

(EVOLUCION)

-YOKOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A...- comenzo a decir yokomon siendo envuelta por un tornado con algunos petalos morados mientras comenzaba a brillar, en ese momento se hizo de noche y la luna llena ilumino el tornado en el cual se veia a una figura oscura volando hasta que destrullo el tornado dejando ver a un digimon que parecia un buoh negro con marcas rojas en el rostro, ojos amarillos, un chaleco morado con dos estrellas ninjas amarillas una en cada hombro y paras amarillas con garras rojas

-FALCONMON!- dijo este mientras volaba con los petalos callendo del cielo

(fin de la evolucion)

en ese momento de la jaula salio disparado falconmon mientras sonreia sonrieia

-ahora veras lo que te ganas por molestar a mi amiga- dijo falconmon con una voz femenina (recuerden que yokomon era una chica) antes de comenzar a volar a gran velocidad

-falconmon, es del tipo: pajaro, nivel infantil, ataque especial: navaja ninja- leyo cecy en su digivice

-no podras vencerme pequeña molestia alada PUÑO MUSICAL!- dijo shogungekomon haciendo que sus tubas lanzaran na fuerte onda de sonido la cual derribo a falcomon

-FALCONMON- dijo cecy corriendo a ver a su compañera

-N-no te preocupes cecy, estoy bien- dijo falconmon levantandose del suelo

-AHORA LOS ELIMINARE POR ARRUINAR MI BODA- dijo shogungekomon dando otra onda de sonido pero derrepente las damas gekomon. los gekomons guardias y el gekomon que habian conocido al princiio se pusieron frente a ambas chicas

-SINFONIA DE CHOQUE- dijeron todos los gekomons al unisono haciendo que todas sus tubas lanzaran multiples ondas de sonido agudos los cuales neitralizaron el ataque

-QUE CREEN QUE HACEN TRAIDORES!?- pregunto enojado el digimon sapo rojo

-ya nos canzamos de que nos trates como esclavos- dijo el primer gekomon

-si, ya no seremos tus sirvientes- dijo una de las gekomons

-cecilia tiene mucha razon en no querer hacer lo que dices y ahora lucharemos- dijo uno de los gekomons con collar blanco haciendo enojar mas a shogungekomon

-AHORA PAGARAN SU TRAICION, PUÑO MUSICAL- volvio a decir shogungekomon dando na fuerte onda de sonido la cual fue nuevamente bloqueada por los gekomons

-tenemos que ayudalos, no resistiran mucho tiempo asi- dijo falconmon a lo cual cecy asintio antes de ver que en la pantalla de su digivoce aparecia la imagen de falconmon volando en un banco de niebla, en ese momento cec presiono la imagen

-!IMPLEMENTO DE VIENTO!- dijo esta antes de que de su digivice saliera un rayo de luz el cual al impactar en el aire creo una gran cantidad de niebla

-FANTASMA DE NIEBLA- dijo falcomon mientras desaparecia en la niebla la cual comenzaba a rodear a shogungekomon

-A DONDE TE FUISTE MOLESTIA ALADA!?- pregunto el digimon sapo mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a falconmon hasta que vio la silueta de este volando en el lugar

-!ALLI ESTAS!- grito shogungekomon dandole un golpe a la silueta pero esta desaparecio haciendo que golpeara al aire, en ese momento falconmon volo muy rapido junto este y con sus garras le hizo una herida en uno de los brazos

-aagh, maldito ahora veras !PUÑO..- comenzo a decir shogungekomon hasta que vio un destello blanco y escucho la voz de falconmon

-JUTSU CLONES FANTASMA- dijo este entes de que toda la neblina se transformara en 6 falconmons blancos con marcas grises y uno el cual era el original (eran 7) en ese momento todos los falconmons comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad arededor de shogungekomon quien los intentaba atacar pero las falconmons eran demaciado rapidas hasta que comenzo a intentar seguirlas con la mirada para encontrar a la original pero termino mareandose

-ay ay ay.. me maareee- dijo este tambaleandose hasta que todos los falconmons se separaron y luego impactaron todos acada lado de shogun gekomon haciendo que este diera un gran grito antes de caer el suelo

-AHORA TODOS JUNTOS- dijo cecy

-SINFONIA DE CHOQUE- dijeron los gekomon haciendo sus ondas de sonido

-GUADAÑA DE AIRE- dijo falcomon haciendo aparecer una guadaña que parecia estar hecha de corrientes de aire en su ala derecha antes de tomarla con ambas alas y lanzarla directo asia el digimon maligno. todos los ataques dieron en el blanco antes de hacer que shogungekomon se transformara en un pequeño huevo azul palido antes de que todo el habitad comenzara a temblar

-que sucede?- pregunto cecy sosteniendose de falconmon para no caerse

-este es el habitad de shogungekomon y como volvio a ser un huevo, todo el habitad se derrumbara hasta ser una pequeña isla para el huevo- explico uno de los gekomons

ç-tenemos que corre asia los bordes del habitad, alli estaran las plataformas de luz- dijo una gekomon antes de que todos salieran corriendo del castillo en distintas direcciones ya que podian ver multiples plataformas en las cuales se subieron y todas se fueron separando del habitad mientras se veia que este se derrumbaba

-adios lady cecilia y gracias por liberarnos- dijeron todos los gekomons en distintas plataformas mientras se alejaban

-dejana espero verlos denuevo algun dia- dijo cecy con una sonrisa

-oye cecu, hay un sapo en tu pie- dijo falconmon antes de que su compañera diera un salto son un grito

-!AAHH DONDE!?- pregunto viendo el suelo hasta que noto a su digimon riendo

-jajano sabia que le tenias miedo a los sapos- dijo falconmon

-no les tengo miedo- dijo cecy cruzandose de brazos dandole la espalda a su digimon, en ese momento falconmon con una sonrisa travieza se acerca silenciosamente al oido de su amiga y hace un ruido parecido a l de un sapo antes de que esta gritara del susto

-AAA! TE VOY A MATAR FALCONMON!- dijo cecy comenzando a perseguir a su digimon en la plataforma


	7. Chapter 7

-ATAQUE DE LA GRAN OLA- dijo el digimon acuatico antes de formar una gigantesca ola la cual estaba apunto de impactar contra shellmon pero este se encerro en su capacola y comenzo a girar haciendo que cuando la ola impactara contra el, se formara un gran remolino el cual arrastro a todos haciendo que casi todos cayeran del habitad

-RAYOS,RAYOS, RAYOS- comenzo a decir agus cayendo junto con candlemon hasta que ambos aterrizaron en un arbol muerto quedando candlemon atrapado en unas ramas y agustin colgando de una rama

capitulo 7: miedo en la cueva

-muy bien dejamos de caer pero como bajamos?- pregunto candlemon

-yo se como- dijo agus presionando la pantalla de su digivice

-IMPLEMENTO DE FUEGO!- dijo agustin haciendo que un rayo de luz roja saliera de su digivice e impactara contra candlemon

-VIENTO SOLAR!- dijo candlemon soplando una onda de calor con la cual destruyo parte del tronco haciendo que el arbol se inclinara y cayera de lado,haciendo que agus cayera al lodo mientras que candlemon cayo en un arbusto muerto

-AUCH MI CABEZA- dijo agustin levantandoce del lodo con todo la cabeza enlodada con una barba y un gorro de lodo kis cuales uego se limpio sacudiendo su cabeza

-BUENO POR LO MENOS NO CAISTE EN UN ARBUSTO MUERTO- dijo candlemon lleno de ramitas

-que lugar tan feo me parece que hubo una fiesta de noche de brujas- digo agustin mirando a su alrededor viendo el habitad en el que cayeron:todo un campo con plantas muertas,lapidas,arboles muertos,calabazas y una gran cueva.

-si me parece que no a venido una fiestero en mucho tiempo-bromeo candlemon mientras se quitaba unas ramas de su cera

-vamos a la cueva aver si alguien- dijo agus comenzando a caminar junto con su digimon.

mientras tanto en el mundo real, el compañero de infiermon se encontraba en una sala oscura viendo atravez de una computadora como el menor peli-castaño y su digimon se adentraban dentro de la cueva

-parecen cucarachan, muy molestas- dijo infiermon detras de su compañero

-si, y yo los exterminare- dijo el joven antes de hacer un click en un digi huevo negro.

-DESPIERTA Y ATACALOS- dijo el joven atravez de un pantalla mientras en el habitad se abria el digi huevo con un gran resplandor rojo dejando ver a un hombre alto que vestia un traje negro con cinturones en la cintura, un simbolo en forma de murcielago anaranjado en su pecho, dos alas de murcielago algo dañadas, ojos rojos, piel azul,dos cuerno en cada lado de la cabeza.

en la cueva, agus y candlemon se encontraban ya dentro de la cueva oscura solo iluminados por la mecha del digimon hasta que algo humedo cayo sobre la cabeza del peli-castaño

-puak! espero que esto no sea lo que creo que es- dijo agus tocandose la cabeza en la cual tenia un liquido blanco

-perdon amigo, no es lo que crees, es solo helado- se escucho una voz antes de que del techo bajara un digimon con aspecto de murcielago de pelaje azul menos en el rostro y el bientre donde tenia pelaje blanco, ojos amarillos y unas patas que terminaban en garfios

-pipismon, tipo: mutante, nivel adulto, tegnica especial:crazy sonic- leyo agus en su digivice mientras se limpiaba la cabeza

-perdona me estaba comiendo un helado que me gane en una pelea con un frigimon hace unos minutos y se me cayo jijiji- dijo el digimon murcielago

-no importa, soy agus y el es mi compañero candlemon, caimos en este habitad por accidente, ¿sabes como ir a otros habitads?- pregunto agus

-si, si ganas una pelea puedes moverte si quieres entre los habitads o volver a tu habitad, es inusual que alguien quiera moverse entre los habitads- dijo pipismon

-entonces peliemos- dijo candlemon ccon una sonrisa

-no, en estos momentos quiero descanzar, mas tarde si siguen aqui lo hare- dijo pipismon dando un bostezo

-esta bien nos vemos luego- dijo agus antes de ver al digimon murcielago subir al techo y dormir de cabeza sin notar a una gran figura oscura detras de ellos

-oye agus.. alguna vez sentiste que alguien te observa?- pregunto candlemon mientras ambos se daban vuelta encontrandose con un digimon oscuro

-si este habitad es de pipismon mejor... CORREMON!- dijo agus antes de comenzar a correr con candlemon escapando por los lados del digimon maligno quien los comenzzo a perseguir

-D-devimon, tipo: demonio, nivel adulto, tegnica especial: toque de la maldad- dijo agustin leyendo los datos del digimon maligno mientras corria

-rapido tengo una idea- dijo candlemon sujetando la mano de su compañero antes de correr a un lado, en ese momento devimon sigui volando en busca del peli-castaño y su diigimon a quienes habia perdido de vista mientras pasaba por una tumba abierta y una calabaza con una cara feliz y ojos rojos

-ya se fue- se escucho desde la calabaza antes de que de esta saliera candlemon y de la tumba abierta saliera agus en una posee parecida a la de un muerto cuando esta en una tumba

- !"buaah ce..re..bro.." - dijo agus con una mueca chistosa antes de reirse y salir de la tumba y limpiarse un poco el polvo

-bien ya tenemos que escapar de este lugar- dijo candlemon hasta que ambos escucharon un chillido que provenia de la cueva de pipismon a devimon a la cual imediatemente fueron corriendo encontrandose con devimon sosteniendo del cuello a pipismon quien parecia no poder liberarse

-tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo agustin mientras candlemon se acercaba

-CERA DERRETIDA!- dijo candlemon dispatando cera ardiente a devimon quien dio un gran quejido antes de mirar al digimon vela y lanzarle a pipismon

-yo lo atrapo- dijo agustin dando un salto atrapando al digimon murcielago

-gracias- dijo pipismon con una sonrisa. devimon comenzo a atacar con sus garrras a candlemonquien esquivaba los ataques con dificultad

-U-una ayudita por favor?- pregunto candlemon comenzando a cansarse

-IMPLEMENTO DE FUEGO!- dijo agus presionando la pantalla de su digivice disparando un rayo de luz roja a candlemon antes de que la flama de este se hiciera de color verde con ojos rojos

-FUEGO DEMONIACO!- dijo candlemon lanzando una llamarada verde por su boca haciendo que devimon diera un gran quejido mientras era envuelto por el fuego verde para luego comenzar a mover sus alas probocando un viento oscuro que comenzo a dañar a candlemon

-cubranse los oidos..- dijo pipismon a lo cual agus y candlemon ovedecieron antes de que el digimon murcielago comenzara a volar contra el viento

-CRAZY SONIC- dijo pipismon dando una gran grito potente que se plifico con el eco de la cueva antes de que el eco diera un gran impacto contra devimon derrivandolo.

en ese momento el digimon maligno dio un gruñido antes de dar un salto en direccion a agus para intentar atacarlo con sus garras

-BOMBA DE FUEGO- dijo candlemon escupiendo una gran llamarada normal la cual creo un muro de fuego que alejo a devimon

-CRAZY SONIC- volvio a decir pipismon dando un grito potenteen direccion al techo haciendo que el ataque sonico dejara a devimon arrodillado en el suelo

-QUEMA CORAZONES!- dijo candlemon creando una bola de fuego verde la cual lanzo contra devimon antes de que esta se introdujera en el pecho de este como un fantasma, en ese momento devimon se comenzo a retorcer mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar un fuego verde que salia de su interior pero aun asi no se destruia

-un ultimo ataque, ahora juntos- dijo pipismon a lo cual candlemon asintio

-Flamas FANTASMAS- dijo candlemon haciendo que su flama se hiciera azul y haciendo aparecer 9 bolas de fuego azul en circulo las cuales lanzo

-SKY JACKER- dijo pipismon comenzando a volar a gran velocidad mientras sus ganchos comenzaban a brillar haciendo un sonido muy agudo, en ese momento las flamas azules de candlemon rodearon a pipismon antes de que se combinaran con los ganchos de este haciendo que estos estuvieran envieltos en fuego azul

-PYRO SKY- dijo agus con una sonrisa nombrando el ataque mientras veia como pipismon al estar frente a devimon movio agilmente sus ganchos haciendo que aparecieran 7 cortes brillantes en el pehco del digimon maligno antes de que fuera envuelto por una gran explosion de fuego azul hasta que se destruyo solo dejando una carta de devimon la cual agustin tomo y guardo en su bolsillo

-muy bien ganamos- dijo candlemon chocando su mano con uno de los ganchos de pipismon

-gracias por ayudarme amigos- dijo pipismon antes de que se viera como afuera de la cueva se formaba una plataforma de luz

-alli esta nuestro transporte- dijo agus subiendose a la plataforma con candlemon

-adios! espero volverlos a ver asi les devuelvo el favor- dijo pipismon despidiendose

-adios, nos vemos luego- dijo agus con una sonrisa

-bien ahora vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos- dijo candlemon con una sonrisa mientras podia ver que dentro de poco llegarian a otro habitad

-solo espero encontrarlos- dijo agus

-los encontraremos y veras que le patiaremos el tracero a ese mocoso que nos envio al digimundo- dijo candlemon con una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

gabriel y gomamon ya se encontraban llegando al siguiente habitad en el cual la plataforma de luz se conecto permitiendoles bajarse antes de que esta se desvaneciera

-bien exploremos un poco este lugar- dijo gabriel viendo el habitad: parecia una isla con una costa, caracoles en la arena, palmeras, parecia basicamente una playa tropical

capitulo 8: polos opuestos / elementos contrarios

-esta bien, oye mira un caracol- dijo gomamon levantando una caracola la cual puso junto a su oreja pero derrepente sintio como algo se la pellicaba

-HAY DUELE DUELE!- dijo gomamon tratando de quitarse la caracola la cual ahora dejaba ver que tenia un cangrejito hermitaño dentro que con una pinza se sujetaba de la oreja del digimon acuatico

-a ver, te ayudo- dijo gabiel tomando la caracola y comenzado a jalarla hasta que esta salio disparada junto con el cangrejo hasta caer detras de uns arbustos

-gracias- dijo gomamon hasta que escucharon un gran grito

-HAY QUITAMELO QUITAMELO!- se escucho una voz muy familiar, cuando gabriel y gomamon se acercaron a los arbustos pudieron ver a esteban y a un agumon el cual tenia el candrejito pelliscandole la cola

-quedate quieto- dijo esteban tratando de quitarle el cangrejo a su digimon el cual corria por el dolor

-no puedo duele mucho- dijo agumon aun corriendo hasta que sintio que alguien le quitaba el cangrejo

-hola chicos- se escucho detras de ellos antes de que esteban y agumon vieran a gabriel y gomamon el cual tenia al cangrejo en su garra antes de dejarlo en la arena para que se fuera

-gabriel! que bueno verte, koromon evoluciono a agumon!- dijo esteban con emocion

-si lo notamos- dijo gomamon con una sonrisa

-por fin los encuentro- se escucho otra voz antes de que de entre los arboles apareciera cecy junto con un falcomon

-sus gritos se escucharon a lo lejos- dijo falcomon

-si hasta nosotros lo escuchamos- se escucho otra voz antes de que aparecieran agus junto a candlemon, facu y un monodramon

-genial estamos todos- dijo monodramon con una sonrisa

-si y alparecer todos evolucionaron- dijo candlemon

-asi es y tambien descubrimos el poder extra que nos da los digivice- dijo falcomon

-bien, si ya estamos todos sera mejor que comenzemos a buscar la manera de salir de aqui- dijo gabriel

-sip, vamos al centro de todo este digimundo y intentamos encontrar una puerta por alli- dijo agus

-no, lo mejor sera que sigamos pasando entre los habitads asi podremos tal vez encontrar un portal al mundo real- dijo gabriel cruzado de brazos

-gabriel, es mejor ir al centro, alli debe aver deseguro un portal, no seas estupido- dijo agustin

-no soy estupido, mi idea mejor que ir a una enorme bola de energia que esta en el centro de este espacio y que tal vez nos pueda rostizar!- respondio gabriel molesto

-si lo eres y ya no te hablare mas- dijo agustin dandole la espalda al mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-y yo no te hablare mas- dijo gabriel imitando la accion del otro, en ese momento se comenzo a sentir un aura de tension en el lugar lo cual los otros 3 notaban

-bueno... sera mejor que busquemos al digimon de este habitad para asi movernos - dijo esteban

-si- dijeron gabriel y agus al unisono antes de mirarse con molestia

-bueno vamos al centro del habitad- dijo cecy mientras caminaba junto a gabriel, gomamon y falcomon asia el centro del habitad mientras que facu,monodramon, esteban, agumon y agus y candlemon caminaban cerca del agua

-buscaremos por la orilla del agua por si el digimon es de la clase agua (1)- dijo monodramon antes de seguir caminando con los otros 2.

mientras tanto en el mundo real, infiermon se encontraba en la cima de un edificio en contrusccion abandonado mientras frente a el se encontraban muchos digi huevos de tonos oscuros pegados a las vigas con una especie de baba morada oscura en la cual se podian ver una especie de lineas luminosas parecidas a las de un circuito en tonos rojos que se conectaban a los huevos

-perfecto... el plan marcha tal como lo planee- dijo infernomon mientras veia los huevos hasta que en ese momento se escucho un ruido como de una campana antes que un elevador (acensor) subiera para luego abrir sus puertas dejando ver al tamer del digimon oscuro

-max, que sucede?- pregunto infernomon acercandose a su tamer el cual sostenia una laptop

-esos mocosos, pudieron vencer a nuestros digimons y an evolucionado a la etapa infantil y no solo eso.. an descubierto el poder de los implementos- dijo el peli-negro abriendo la laptop dejando ver a los 5 jovenes con sus digimons en el habitad playero

-bien.. entonces hay tengo al soldado indicado para el trabajo- dijo infernomon mientras tomaba un digihuevo negro brillante el cual introdujo en la pantalla de la laptop haciendo que este apareciera en el habitad

-perfecto...- dijo max con una sonrisa malevola.

devuelta en el habitad, gabriel se encontraba buscando señales del digimon dueño del habitad mientras cecilia, falcomon y gomamon lo seguia

-oye gabriel.. no pueden estar peleados por una tonteria como esta, son primos y ademas somos un equipo- dijo cecy tratando de ayudar a gabriel a buscar

-si eso es cierto, es familia y con la familia no es bueno pelear con la familia- dijo gomamon

-lo se pero agustin es tan.. aghhh, me dan ganas de gritarle- dijo gabriel caminando hasta que choco con un letrero

-"ME FUI DE VIAJE 1 SEMANA"- dijo falcomon leyendo el letrero en le cual se veia tambien dibujado una carita parecida a la cabeza de una tortuga sonriente con cabello y dos orejas largas

-bueno... creo que estaremos aqui un buen rato- dijo cecy ayudando a gabriel a levantarse del suelo.

mas tarde ese dia, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una fogata con un silencio incomodo ya que agustin y gabriel no se querian ver a la cara

-esto es estupido- dijo monodramon en voz baja a cecy y esteban

-pues tengo una idea- dijo esteban a lo cual todos asintieron

-oigan creo que mejor cantamos algo para romper el silencio- dijo esteban antes de emmpezar a tararear una tonada

-la amistad nos..-comenzo a decir esteban antes de mirar a agus

-da la esperanza..- dijo agus con una ligera sonrisa

-y el amor, pureza en el alma- dijo cecy

-valor para seguir...-dijo facundo

-la luz de tu corazon- dijo agus

-hablare con toda sinceridad..- dijo gabriel antes de sonreir y seguir cantando con los demas

-la razon nos da la capacidad de cambiar los errores y hacernos mejores- dijo facundo

-con bonda...- dijo agus

-nuestro destino cuidaremos..- dijo gabriel

-y todos unidos milagros haremos para evolucionar... y asi ganar- dijeron todos al unisono antes de comenzar a reir

-jaja perdon por discutir- dijo gabriel entre la risa

-lo mismo digo pero igual siempre seremos familia- dijo agus mientras sus digimons los veian confundidos

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto agumon

-es un parte de una cancion llamada "conrazon con valor" a la cual gabriel le modifico hace un tiempo la letra agregando: bondad, destino y milagros, los cuales son los digiegg que mas nos gustan a nosotros- dijo esteban

-y cada vez que la cantamos nos reimos por que recordamos todos lo momentos felices que pasamos- dijo cecy. en ese momento todos dejaron de reir cuando escucharon un gran rugido que venia del agua, cuando todos miraron de donde veia el rugido pudieron ver a una gigantesca langosta roja con cabeza parecida a la de un dragon

-ebidramon, tipo: acuatico, nivel: adulto, tegnica especial:tigeras gemelas- leyo facu antes de ver como ebidramon se acercaba a ellos desde el agua con un rostro de pocos amigos

-debe ser uno de los digimons malignos, es hora de pelear- dijo monodramon antes de que todos asintieran

-IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO- dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo activando el poder de sus digivice

-implemento de viento- dijo cecylia

-guadaña de aire- dijo falcomon volando haciendo aparecer una guadaña que parecia estar hecha de corrientes de aire en su ala derecha antes de tomarla con ambas alas y lanzarla directo asia el digimon maligno

-implemento de tierra- dijo esteban

-METEORO BEBE- dijo agumon escupiendo un garn meteoro ardiente por su boca

-implemento de metal- dijo facu

-ALA CORTANTE- dijo monodramon mientras sus alas se hacian de metal muy afilado antes de salir volando en direccion al digimon maligno

-IMPLEMENTO DE FUEGO- dijo agus

- VIENTO SOLAR-dijo candlemon soplando una onda de calor

-implemento de agua- dijo gabriel

-!ATAQUE DE TIBURONES!- dijo gomamon saltando al agua antes de salir disparado en un torrente de agua junto con 3 tiburones grises los cuales se movia a gran velocidad en las columnas de agua, todos los ataques iban directo contra ebidramon pero antes de poder tocarlo este uso sus tenazas para protegerse y golpear muy fuerte a gomamon y monodramon devolviendolos a la playa

-R-rayos es muy fuerte- dijo gomamon levantandose del suelo

-PUES NO NOS RENDIREMOS, SHURIKEN DE AIRE- dijo falcomon antes de salir volando mientras a cada lado de su cuerpo aparecia una gran shuriken de aire blanco

-vamos, ASTEROIDE!- dijo agumon dijo agumon transformando todo su cuerpo en roca antes de hacerce un aesfera la cual salio disparada a gran potencia asia el digimon maligno

-CUCHILLAS SALVAJES!- dijo monodramon mientras sus garras se transformaban en cuchillas filosas de metal antes de salir volando en direccion a ebidramon

-NO ESPERAN!- dijeron facu, estaban y cecy pero fue demaciado tarde ya que ebidramon apunto con una de sus pinzas asia ellos y desde esta lanzo ondas de energia roja con las cuales derrivo a los 3 digimons haciendo que volvieran a la normalidad pero inconciente

-NO AGUMON- dijo esteban

-FALCOMON- dijo cecy

-MONODRAMON DESPIERTA- dijo facundo cada uno viendo como su digimon apenas flotaba en el agua

-nadie... latima a mis AMIGOS!- dijo gabriel con enojo mientras su digivice brillaba

-AHORA LO PAGARAS- dijo agus mientras su digivice tambien brillaba, en ese momento gomamon y candlemon tambien comenzaorn a brillar mientras en los digievice aparecia la palabra "EVOLUTION". en ese momento gomamon y candlemon comenzaron a correr en direccion al agua

(evolucion)

-GOMAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A...- comenzo a decir gomamon mientras nadaba a gran velociadad antes de que un torrente de agua lo envolviera mientras brillaba hasta que dio una vuelta y comenzo a ir a gran velociadad hacia la superficie antes de salir del agua dejando ver ahora a un digimon parecido a un delfin azul con la el vientre, boca y y alrededor de los ojos color blanco con una cicatriz en en ocicom rayas azul claro en su lomo, 4 aletas dorsales en fila de mayor a menor tamaño y ojos verdes

- DOLPHMON - dijo mientras daba un giro en el aire antes de volver al agua con una gran cantidad de burvujas a su alrededor

(fin de la evolucion)

(evolucion)

-CANDLEMON... DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A...- comenzo a decir candlemon antes de que una coluna de fuego saliera desparade desde debajo de el cubriendolo por completo antes de comenzar a brillar, en ese momento un largo baculo de madera que en la punta parecia tener un huevo dorazo con rayos de sol salio desde la columna antes de moverse haciendo que la colimna se destruyera dejando ver a un joven de cabellera rubia con un sombrero picudo azul que le cubria la parte superior de su rostro, una capa azul con cuello que le cubria la parte inferior del rostro dejando a la vista solo los ojos verdes, guantes de cuero que sosstenia con su mano derecha el baculo, un chaleco de cuero rojo,un traje amarillo con multiples sierres y amuletos y zapatos de cuero con broche

-WIZARDMON- dijo mientras movia su baculo creando un muro de fuego

(fin de la evolucion)

-a la carga- dijo dolphmon saltando al agua a gran velocidad mientras asia ruidos de delfin

-ahora pagaras por lastimar a nuestros amigos- dijo wizardmon volando

-dolphmon, tipo: mamifero acuatico, nivel: adulto, tegnica especial: onda de super choque- leyo gabriel en su digivice

-wizardmon, tipo: hombre demonio, nivel adulto, tegnica especial: trueno magico- leyo agus en su digive mientras veia como wizardmon sujetaba a los otros digimons antes de comenzar a volar de regreso a la playa mientras dolphmon distraia a ebidramon haciendo piruetas

-chicos atrapen- dijo wizardmon arrojando a los digimons para que sus compañeros los atraparan con exito antes de volver a la pelea

-ONDA DE SUPER CHOQUE!- dijo dolphmon dando un gran grito ultra sonico con el cual daño a ebidramon

-TRUENO MAGICO- dijo wizardmon moviendo su baculo creando una nube de tormenta desde la cual salio disparado un gran rayo que dio directo contra ebidramon

-ahora de ayudar- dijo gabriel antes de dar un agudo silvido el cual dolphmon escucho por lo cual este hizo una seña a wizardmon quien entendio el mensaje

-JUEGO MAGICO- dijo wizardmon moviendo su mano antes de hacer que los ojos de ebidramon se opacaran y este comenzara a atacar a la nada mientras los otros dos digimons se acercaban a la playa

-ahora nuestro turno de ayudar- dijo gabriel subiendose al lomo de su digimon antes de que este comenzara a nadar a gran velocidad

-yo me quedo aqui pero ayudare- dijo agus a lo cual wizardmon asintio antes de volver a la pelea

-IMPLEMENTO DE AGUA- dijo gabriel presionando su digivice en el cual ahora aparecia la imagen de dolphmon con en un torrente de agua

-AURA ACUATICA- dijo dolphmon siendo rodeado por un aura azulina antes de salir volando del agua como si estubiera nadando

-IMPLEMENTO DE FUEGO!- dijo agus presionando su digivice en el cual se veia a wizardmon con un sol dorado detras

-QUIENTO SOL MAYA- dijo wizardmon creando 5 esferas de fuego gigantes las cuales lanzo contra ebidramon quien al resivir el golpe de las bolas de fuego salio de la ignocis de "juego magico" por lo cual comenzo a intentar atacar a ambos digimons sin exito

-BURBUJAS OCEANICAS!- dijo dolphmon creando 2 gigantescas burbujas de agua con las cuales apriciono las pinzas de ebidramon inmovilizandoloy dejandolo expuesto

-bien hora de cocinar esa langosta- dijo facu viendo como agus sonreia y veia a wizardmon

-FLECHA DE FUEGO MAGICO- dijo wizardmon lanzando una bola de fuego con una espiral de fuego en el frente

-AGUA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES- dijo dolphmon disparando una burbuja de agua brillante la cual se combino con la bola de fuego de wizarmon formando una bola de energia de colo roja y azul con 3 colas de agua y 3 colar de fuego las cuales giraban

-GIGA POLO- dijeron gabriel y agus al mismo tiempo antes de que la esfera de energia impactara contra ebidramon destruyendolo y dejando solo 3 cartas de ebidramon y sus ataques las cuales volaron hasta gabriel quien las guardo antes de que dolphmon comenzara a volar en direccion a la playa con wizardmon.

-QUE BIEN YA PUEDEN EVOLUCIONAR A NIVEL ADULTO GENIAL!- dijo monodramon ya conciente mientras veia a sus amigos evolucionados hasta que estos brillaron y volvieron a ser gomamon y candlemon

-si pero es solo temporal - dijo falcomon

-bien ahora podremos luchar mucho mejor contra ese baboso y su infernomon- dijo esteban con una sonrisa hasta que sintieron un gran temblor

-QUE SUCEDE?!- pregunto agumon mientras se acercaba a esteban, cecy y falcomon

-MIRAREN- dijo candlemon junto a agus, facundo y monodramon señalando que desde el centro de la isla se comenzaba a formar una grieta de la cual salio una gigantesca figura oscura parecida a una sombra monstruosa con ojos amarillos la cual los observo antes de dar un gan y aterrador rugido haciendo que el habitad se comenzara a partir en pedados, en ese momento los chicos y sus digimons iban a caer asia el espacio digital pero afortunadamente cayeron en plataformas de luz, en una facundo, monodramon, agutin y candlemon, en otra cecy, falcomon, esteban y agumon y en la ultima solo gabriel y gomamon. las plataformas se comenzaron a mover a gran velocidad alejandose del havitad que se destruia mientras la figura oscura reia de manera macabra

-muy pronto veran mi poder total- dijo la figura oscura mientras en sus ojos se podia ver a infermon en el mundo real


	9. Chapter 9

se podia ver todo el espacio del digi mundo mientras cecy, falcomon, estaban y agumon se movia en la plataforma de luz viendo como desde lejos se veia el habitad playa destruido con fracmentos que comenzaban a repararse para formar nuevamente el habitad

-que habra sido esa sombra malevola?- pregunto esteban sentado en el suelo mientras jugaba piedra, papel o tijeras con agumon

-no lo se, nunca vi nada igual !AGHH DENUEVO PERDI!- dijo agumon viendo que con sus garras solo podia hacer papel mientras esteban hacia tijeras

capitulo 9: blanco amor y fuerza negra

-bueno... nos encontraremos con los demas luego, ahora nos estamos acercando al siguiente habitad- dijo falcomon señalando al habitad al que se dirigian, cuando la plataforma de luz ya aterrizo en el habitad dejando a los jovenes y sus digimons alli pudieron ver que todo parecia un reino mediebal: un gran castillo en el centro, un rio, un campo verde y con flores por todas partes

-esta vez no voy a caer en eso del principe- dijo cecy cruzandose de brazos

-que principe?- pregunto esteban algo confundido

-nada, solo algo que paso- dijo falcomon, en ese momento pudieron ver como desde el castillo salia un grupo de pequeños caballeros enanos de armaduras blancas con detalles dorados que ocultaban sus rostros, que tenian minilanzas y un escudo

-quienes son los caballeritos?- pregunto esteban

-pawnchessmon blanco, tipo: titere, nivel: infantil, ataque especial: lanza del peon- dijo cecy revisando su digivice antes de notar que fueron rodeados por el ejercido de pawnchessmon los cuales les apuntaban con sus lanzas

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto uno de los pawnchessmon

-S-somos amigos, no se preocupes jeje solo estamos de paso- dijo agumon junto con estaban algo nerviosos

-si, perdon por pasar a su reino pero la plataforma de luz nos dejo aqui asi que necesitamos un pelea aunque no lo queramos para poder ir al siguiernte habitad- dijo cecy hasta que los pawnchessmon le apuntaron con sus lanzas

-entonces planean hacerle daño a algun inocente solo para moverse entre los habitad?, !ARRESTENLOS Y LLEVENLOS CON SU MAS}GESTAD PARA QUE RECIVAN SU CONDENA- uno uno de los pawncheesmon antes de que todos se comensara a avalanzan sobre los jovenes y sus digimons

-aa! IMPLEMENTO DE VIENTO!- dijo cecy activando su digivice

-CAMPO AEREO- dijo falcomon antes de comenzar a girar formando una gran burbuja de viento en la cual se encontraban dentro mientras los pawnchessmon al intentar entrar terminaban disparados asia el cielo

-PAWNCHESSMON FORMACION DE PIRAMIDE- dijo uno de los pawnchessmon cubriendose con suescudo mientras los demas pawnchessmon se colocaban detras de el en forma de triangulo haciendole de apoyo mientras comenzaban a avanzar asia la burbuja la cual al tocar el escudo comenzo a desestabilizarse mientras los digimons resistian ayudando al primero a sostener el escudo hasta que el burbuja se destruyo derrivando a los jovenes y sus digimons quienes rapidamente fueron atados por los pawnchessmon

-oigan no pueden hacernmos esto- dijo cecy mientras vian como ataban la boca de agumon para que no usara su flama bebe

-ALTO QUIERO HABLAR CON MI ABOGADO!- dijo esteban mientras le ataban las manos para que no usara su digivice al igual que a cecy

-oigan con mas cuidado- dijo cecy viendo que sus ataduras eran apretadas

-bien ahora os llevaremos con nuestro rey- dijo pawnchessmon apuntandoles con su lanza al igual que los demas para que los jovenes y sus digimons comenzaran a caminar siendo guiados hasta el gran castillo. todos fueron caminando por lo que parecia un pueblo de pawnchessmon negros y blancos hasta que por fin llegaron al gran catillo en donde fueron llevados a una gran sala donde estaba pawnchessmon negros y blancos a los lados y en el centro de la sala dos tronos en los que se encontraban un pawncheesmon blanco con un gran bigote mostacho, una capa azul, una corona, un cetro con una gema amarilla y a su lago una gran mujer de armadura negra con algunas partes rosa, una capa rosa, una falda que parecia tener espadas colgando y en una de sus manos sostenia un gran cetro con un maso negro con detalles dorados

-kingchessmon, del tipo titere, nivel mega, su tegnica especial es: jake mate- se escucho desde el digivice de cecy

-oigan no sabia que nuestros digivice hablaban- dijo esteban

-queenchessmon, del tipo titere, nivel mega, su tegnica especial: rompe corazones- se escucho del digivice ede esteban

-quienes son ustedes forasteros?- pregunto kingchessmon blanco apuntando con su cetro

-somos humanos, mi nombre es cecylia y el es esteban, hemos venido al digi mundo por accidente y ahora estamos buscando la manera de volver a casa moviendonos entre los habitads- explico cecy

-y estos son nuestros compañeros, falcomon y agumon- dijo esteban presentando a los digimon

-humanos eh? pues os perdonaremos de venir a nuestro habitad sin permiso pero sera dificil que salgan de aqui- dijo queenchessmon

-por que? solo necesitamos una pelea- dijo agumon

-es exactamente por eso, antes los pawnchessmon negros y blancos estaban en guerra hasta que queenchessmon y yo decidimos convivir en paz asi que formamos un puente que una nuestros reinos formando uno mas grande y sin guerras ni peleas, si un pawnchessmon blanco ve a uno negro peleando contraa ustedes esto hara que los blancos digan que los negros son violentos lo cual formaria una discucion que llevaria a mas peleas y lo mismo si uno negro ve a uno blanco peleando- explico kingchessmon

-rayos, y supongo que no hay otros digimons que no sean pawnchessmon por aqui sierto?- pregunto falcomon

-sierto, solo hay digimons de la familia chessmon: pawnchessmon, knightchessmon, rookchessmon y nosotros- dijo queenchessmon

-esta bien, entonces no pelearemos- dijo cecy

-bien liberenlos- dijo kingchessmon a lo cual los pawnchessmon asintieron antes de obvedecer desatando a los 4

-bien, pueden pasear por nuestro reino pero no deben pelear con nadie que sea un chessmon, o sino rodaran cabezas- dijo queenchesmon moviendo ligeramente su cetro maso asiendo que los otros entendieran el mensaje

-deacuerdo su majestad- dijeron los 4 antes de ser escoltados hasta la salida del castillo.

mientras tanto en el mundo real, max veia con enojo lo que sucedia en esos momentos en el digimundo atravez de su laptop

-malditos insectos, ahora veran lo que se ganan por intentar meterse en mis planes- dijo max antes de que con la flecha de la laptop seleccionara 2 digi huevos de color rojo con una Y color morada y morado con una Y roja los cuales introdujo en la pantalla del habitad.

devuelta en el digimundo, cecy, falcomon, esteban y agumon se encontraban sentrados en uno de los campos de flores del habitad mirando el cielo digital

-rayos, sin peleas no podremos avanzar- dijo agumon

-si pero es un buen descanzo- dijo falcomon

-si eso es cierto, en especial en un lugar tan bello- dijo cecy oliendo las flores

-si pero como me gustaria que algo como un digimon maligno apareciera en este momento- dijo esteban hasta que se sintio un gran temblor antes de que desde el borde del habitad aparecieran dos enormes digimon: el primero parecia un gran dragon rojo con naranja, con el cuespo de una serpiente, garras metalicas, alas moradas y un casco de metal, el segundo era casi igual pero en tonos morados y sus alas eran metalicas

-nunca te callas?!- dijo cecy con enojo antes de ver su digivice

-megadramon (el naranja), tipo: cyborg, nivel ultra, ataque especial: ataque genocida- leyo cecy

-gigadramon (el morado), tipo cyborg, nivel ultra, ataque especial: ataque genocida- leyo esteban mientras veia a los enomer dragones acercarse, en ese momento ambos dragones malignos lanzanron una rafaga de misiles con energia oscura

-pawnchessmon, formacion escudo- se escucho antes de que un gran grupo de pawnchessmon blancos se pusieran uno sobre el otro con sus escudos al frente bloqueando los misiles, en ese momento los 4 se dieron vuelta viendo a kingchessmon

-gracias, donde esta queenchessmon?-pregunto falcomon

-esta en el habitad de pawnchessmon negros, esta reforzando las defenzas mientras yo defiendo mi parte del reino- dijo kingchessmon

-vaya de verdad que es un rey muy valiente como para enfrentarse a unos niveles ultra con un ejercito de niveles infantiles- dijo esteban hasta que kingchessmon dio un salto como de susto

-N-niveles ultra?!, B-bueno, entonces hare mi segundo ataque especial para acabar con esto..- comenzo a decir kingchessmon poniendose en posision de batalla mientras cecy, falcomon, agumon y esteban lo observaban con atencion para ver su ataque especial

-bien...ESCAPE DEL REY!- dijo kingchessmon antes de salir corriendo a gran velocidad en sentido contrario a la batalla hasta que se podia ver que habia llegado al castillo y habia cerrado la puerta por lo cual todos los que habian visto lo hecho por el rey blanco cayeron de espaldas

-debe estar bromeando, ese no puede ser su segundo mejor ataque- dijo esteban levantandose del suelo

-nop, segun mi digivice asi es: escape del rey: es la segunda tegnica especial de kingchessmon con la cual escapa del peligro a la velocidad de la luz- leyo cecy con una gota estili anime resbalandole por la cabeza

-bien entonces pelearemos nosotros y los pawnchessmon- dijo agumon junto con falcomon

-bien! IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO!- dijeron cecy y esteban al unisono activando sus digivice

-implemento de viento- dijo cecy

-AVE DE RAPIÑA!- dijo falcomon volando a gran altura mientras un aura blanca salia de su cuerpo antes de formar un ave gigante para luego caer en picada

-implemento de tierra- dijo esteban

-geo impacto- dijo agumon dando clavando sus garras en el suelo arrancando una gran roca la cual lanzo con una gran fuerza

-nosotros tambien ayudaremos !RELAMPAGO DEL PEON!- dijeron los pawnchessmon corriendo antes de dar un gran salto mientras intentaban atacar a gran velocidad con sus lanzas pero en ese momento megadramon los derribo a todos con un simple golpe de cola dejandolos muy heridos en el suelo mientras gigadramon atrapo con facilidad la roca que habia lanzado agumon y la arrojo a falcomon derribandolo

-falcomon estas bien?- pregunto cecy acercandose a su digimon

-si pero son muy fuertes- dijo falcomon mientras se levantaba del suelo

-intentemos hace un ataque de fusion igual que lo hicieron agustin y gabriel- sugirio esteban acercandose con agumon

-deacuerdo- dijo cecy

-IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO- dijeron ambos jovenes al mismo tiempo activando sus digivice nuevamente

-TORVELLINO PLATEADO- dijo falcomon mientras volaba a gran velocidad comenzando a girar formando un gran tornado de viento plateado

-METRALLA ROCK- dijo agumon dando golpes al suelo creando multiples esferas de roca las cuales golpeo con fuerza lanzandolas con gran potencia, en ese momento las esferas de roca se introdujeron en el torbellino formando anillos de roca antes de que se combinaran los ataques formando un gran anillo de roca y viento que rodeaba a falcomon quien volaba a gran velodidad

-ANILLO DE SATURNO- dijeron cecy y esteban al unisono mientras falcomon ennbestia con fuerza a gigadramon quien apenas retrocedio un poco por el impacto pero no le hizo daño alguno.

derrepente gigadramon atrapo rapidamente a falcomon con una de sus garras metalicas inmovilizandolo dejando libre solo la parte de la cabeza mientras que megadramon atrapo con su cola a agumon a quien comenzaba a apretar con algo de fuerza

-YA SUELTAME, FLAMA BEBE!- dijo agumon escupiendo una bola de fuego la cual no le hizo ningun daño al digimon maligno

-NAVAJAS NINJAS- dijo falcomon tratando de usar sus armas ninjas sin exito ya que no podia moverse, en ese momento megadramon y gigadramon comenzaron a reir siniestramente antes de que gigadramon presionara con fuerza a falcomon haciendo que este diera un fuerte grito de dolor antes de quedar inconsiente mal mismo tiempo que megadramon lanzaba a agumon al aire y lo atacaba con multiples misiles de energia oscura dejandolo inconciente y atrapandolo nuevamente con su cola

-falco..mon- dijo cecy mientras veia a su digimon inmovil en las garras del digimon meligno morado

-agumon..- dijo esteban viendo exactamente lo mismo que su amiga hasta que ambos digimons dragones lanzaron a falcomon y agumon con fuerza haciendolos caer fuerza del habitad

-no te rindas..FALCOMON!- grito cecy al borde de las lagrimas

-AGUMON RESIETE- grito esteban mientras en los digivice de ambos jovenes aparecia la palabra EVOLUTION

(evolucion)

-falcomon digievolucionar a...- comenzo a decir falcomon mientras un tornado de petalos de cerezo lo envolvia, derrepente una fuerte explosion hizo que el tornado se destruyera junto con los petalon formando nubes rosas de las cuales caian petalon y un digimon parecido a un angel de cabello rubio muy lagro, un casco de metal con un remache en linea que cubria la parte superioe de su cabeza, un traje blanco ajustado con unas esferas negras en su pecho, una hombrera metalica en forma de sol en su hombro izquierdo, traia un manto rosa que envolvia su brazo izquiero y su pierna derecha, un baculo dorado con una luna en la punta y dos alas de plumaje blanco

-PIDDOMON- dijo el digimon mientras que con su baculo movia las nubes rosas

(fin de la evolucion)

(evolucion)

-agumon digievolucionar a...- comenzo a decir agumon mientras todo su cuerpo parecia convertise en roca solida dejandolo como una estatua, en ese momento agumon se comenzo a quebrar hasta que de su espalda salieron dos alas con pelaje morado y luego todo el resto del cuerpo se destruyo dejando ver a un digimon que parecia un dinosaurio con pelaje morado con marcas zicagiantes violetas, dos grandes orejas, el ocico con pelaje blanco al igual que su bientre, garras afiladas de color rojo, una gema roja triangilar en su frente, ojos amarillos, doa alas y una larga cola que terminaba en una punta blanca

-DORUGAMON- dijo el digimon mientras rugia haciendo brillar la gema de su frente

(fin de la evolucion)

en ese momento dos resplandores :uno rosa y uno rojo salieron volando desde el borde del habitad hasta impactad en la espalda de ambos digimons dragon quienes cayeron al suelo por el fuerte golpe, en ese momento cecy y esteban pudieron ver como los resplandores eran digimons: piddomon con un resplando rosa que probenia de su manto y dorugamon con un resplandor rojo que provenia de su gema

-piddomon, tipo: angel, nivel: adulto, su ataque especial: pluma de fuego- leyo cecy en su digivice

-dorugamon, tipo: dragon bestia, nivel: adulto, ataque especial: metal poderoso- leyo esteban con una sonrisa

-bien hora de pelear- dijo dorugamon aterrizando cerca de esteban antes de que este asintiera y se subiera al lomo de su digimon quien comenzo a volar con gran velocidad

-METAL PODEROSO- grito dorugamon volando antes de comenzar a disparar desde su boca multiples bolas de hierro del tamaño de una bala de caño las cuales impactaron contra las alas de gigadramon dañandolas, gigadramon dio un fuerte quejido antes de disparar misiles de energia oscura pero derrepente piddomon aparecio frente a los misiles

-VELOCIDAD DE CUPIDO- dijo el digimon angel antes de moverrse con gran agilidad y velocidad golpeando todos los misiles haciendo que estos se destruyeran

-PLUMA DE FUEGO- dijo piddomon antes de que sus alas fueran envueltas en fuego y desde estas disparara multiples meteoros de fuego los cuales dañaron mas las alas de gigadramon dejandolo incapas de volar

-creo que es hora de subir el nivel- dijo esteban a lo cual dorugamon asintio

-IMPLEMTO DE TIERRA- dijo esteban con una sonrisa

-LLUVIA DE METEOROS- dijo dorugamon elevandose a gran velocidad mientras disparaba desde su boca multiples bolas de roca en llamas las cuales se elevaron junto a ellos hasta que dorugamon las golpeo con su cola lanzandolas en direccion a megadramon quien diaparo sus misiles pero estos fueron destruidos por las rocas las cuales impactaron en su cabeza metaliza haciendo que sintiera un gran dolor en especial por el sonido del metal de su casco vibrando

-IMPLEMENTO DE VIENTO- dijo cecy activando su digivice

-SELLA CORAZONES- dijo piddomon creando un corazon de energia del cueal salieron multiples cadenas de humo rosa las cuales envolvieron las alas de megadramon haciendolo caer sobre gigadramon

-ACABEMOSLOS- dijo cecy a lo cual los digimons asintieron

-TELADRO DE ALTO IMPACTO- dijo dorugamon mientreas esteban se sujetaba muy fuerte de su digimon, en ese momento dorugamon comenzo a girar en picada mientras se envolvia con sus alas antes de transformarse en un traladro de roca

-VIENTO SANTO- dijo piddomon volando detras de dorugamon antes de crear una fuerte corriente de aire con su baculo haciendo que la corriente se combinara con el giro de dorugamon formando un gran torvellino que daba mas poder al ataque de dorugamon

-TELADRO SANTO- dijo cecy mientras veia como dorugamon impactaba con gran fuerza a ambos digimons atravezandolos y trasnformandolos en 4 cartas delas cuales 2 volaron hasta cecy quien las guardo, en ese momento dorugamon volvio a la normalidad y se extendio sus alas dejando ver en su lomo a un esteban muy mareado quien se bajo tambaleandose

-creo..q ue la proxima.. me bajo antes de que ataques asi- dijo esteban hasta que cayo al suelo haciendo reir a todos.

mas tarde ese dia, esteban, agumon, falcomon y cecilia se encontraban en el castillo, derrodillas frente a kignmon y queenmon quienes estaban parados frente a ellos

-por aver protegido nuestro amado reino y aver eliminado a esos seres malignos, hoy os nombros, lady cecilia y falcomon los guadianes del cielo y sir esteban y agumon los caballeros de los montes- dijo kingmon tocando con su cetro el hombro de cada uno de los mensionados

-ahora de pie nobles guerreros, pues hoy os entrego esto- dijo queenmon a lo cual los 4 obedecieron antes de que la reyna negra les entregara 2 plumas, una blanca y una negra

-estas.. son las plumas sagradas, con ellas pueden contactarnos si estan en problemas pues se los debemos- dijo queemon entregandole la pluma blanca a cecy y la negra a esteban antes de que estas se transformaran en cartas que mostraban las plumas

-ahora ya pueden retirarse y seguir con su viaje, en la entrada del castillo ya se encuentra la plataorma de luz- dijo kingchessmon

-muchas gracias sus magestades- dijeron todos al unisono antes de guardar las cartas de las plumas y caminar hasta que llegaron a la plataforma la cual despego mientras cecy, esteban, agumon y falcomon veian desde lo alto como todos los pawnchessmon se despedian con un saludo militar

-jeje eso fue genial, y ahora vamos a nuestro proximo destino- dijo agumon a lo cual todos asintieron mientras mantenian su vista fija en los habitad que se encontraban cerca


	10. Chapter 10

se podia ver todo el espacio del digi mundo mientras facundo, monodramon, agustin y candlemon se movia en la plataforma de luz viendo como desde lejos se veia el habitad playa destruido con fracmentos que comenzaban a repararse para formar nuevamente el habitad

capitulo 10: dulce miel

-eso si que dio miedo- dijo facu mientras veia el habitad destruido y la gran figura oscura habia desaparecido

-si ¿que creen que alla sido?- pregunto monodramon mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-no lo se, oigan miren ese habitad!- dijo candlemon señalando un habitad al que se dirigian el cual parecia un bosque con una colmena en el centro

-una colmena? quiero miel- dijo monodramon con una sonrisa

-haremos una pequeña parada y luego iremos a buscar a los demas- dijo agus mientras la plataforma los dejaba en el habitad colmena

-bien y ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto facu antes de que un digimon volara rapidamente cerca de ellos, cuando levantaron la vista pudieron ver a una gran abeja del tamaño de un perro, un agijon que parecia una cuchilla, un pico de metal a cada lado del su parte tracera, 4 alas grises semi trasparentes, ojos verdes, tres puntos verdes en su frente y unas largas antenas azules. el digimon abeja se movio a gran velocidad por el habitad hasta que aterrizo en una enorme flor de la cual saco una esfera amarilla

-fanbeemon, tipo: insecto, nivel, infantil, ataque especial: engrane agijon- leyo facu en su digivice

-vamos a seguirla asi comemos algo de miel- dijo monodramon comenzando a correr tratando de seguir al veloz digimon abeja siendo seguido por candlemon, facu y agus

-oigan creo que no es una buena idea seguir a una abeja hasta su ppanal- dijo agustin, en ese mometo fanbeemon se dio vuelta y pudo ver a sus 4 persegidores

-ENGRANE AGIJON- dijo con una voz infantil antes de lanzar un prqueño agijon desde su cola en la cual aparecio un nuevo agijon mientras que el otro se clavo en el suelo frente a monodramon quien se detuvo del susto

-oye me pudiste aver lastimado con eso- se quejo monodramon

-pzzz vayanse intrusos, pzzzz si quieren robar nuestra miel preparense para enfrentarme pzzz- dijo fanbeemon mientras hacia unos ligigeros ruidos de sumbido mientras hablaba

-no queremos robar nada, solo te la ibamos a pedir amablemente- dijo candlemon llegando junto con agus y facu

-pues de todos modos no pzzz, nadie tiene que probar la miel que hacemos escepto el rey del panal pzzz- dijo fanbeemon mientras se mantenia volando en el lugar

-pero por que?, si la estamos pidiendo amablemente, ademas que desde que llegamos a este mundo no hemos comido nada- dijo facundo mientras le sonaba el estomago

-pues por que estamos preparando la miel para la llegada del rey del panal pzz- dijo fanbeemon

-y hace cuanto lo esperan?- pregunto agustin

-desde que nacimos- dijo fanbeemon haciendo que los presentes se cayeran para atras solo de lo tonto que sonaba

-pues que tal si te ayudamos?, asi nosotros hariamos nuestra miel y tu la tuya, que te parece?- pregunto agustin

-em...esta bien pero solo por esta vez pzzz siganme al panal- dijo fanbeemon comenzando a volar un poco lento asi los otros lo podian seguir, fueron caminando por todo el bosque hasta que pofin llegaron a la enorme colmena del centro la cual tenia multiples entrabas y muchos digimons que parecian unas enormes avispas con marcas negras en el rostro y todo su cuerpo, dos agujones rojos, una pequeña melena anaranjada y cuatro alas moradas con simbolos parecidos a ojos amarillos en estas

-flymon, digimon tipo insecto, nivel: adulto, ataque especial: agijon mortal- leyo agus en su digivice antes de ver como 3 flymonz se colovan frente a ellos bloqueando la entrada

-no se preocupen vienen conmigo pzzz- dijo fanbeemon antes de que los flymon asintieran y se separaran dejandolos entrar al enorme panal en el cual se podia ver una gran cantidad de flymonz y fanbeemonz volando de un lugar al otro en el enorme panal con multiples esferas amarillas como la que traia fanbeemon

-oye fanbeemon que son esas esferas que todos lleva?- pregunto candlemon

-son datos purificados,pzzz las que lleva los flymon son datos purificados de hace tiempo que sirven para reparar el panal y las que llevamos los fanbeemonz son datos purificados frescos que se utilizan para crear nectar y miel pzzz- dijo fanbeemon mientras entraba a una gran sala junto con los demas quienes al entrar vieron la gran sala llena de gigantescos contenedores de sustancia amarilenta y lo que parecia miel y en una de las paredes una gran estatua de lo que parecia un digimon parecido a una abeja mecanica

-genial, con que aqui se hace la miel?- pregunto monodramon mientras se acercaba a un contenedor para ontentar probar la miel pero en ese momento pudo ver que en ese contenedor ademas de la sustancia amarillenta habian pequeñas esferas flotando detro

-eso no es miel, eso es nectar pzzz, con eso utrimos los digihuevos para que crescan rapido y fuertes- dijo fanbeemon mientras dejaba su esfera de datos sobre una gra pila de otras esferas

-muy bien les enseñare a hacer miel digital pzzz, primero tomen una esfera de datos y siganme- dijo fanbeemon volviendo a tomar una esfera de datos antes de volar mientras lo demas tambien tomaban esferas y seguian al digimon abeja hasta una gran mesa

-primero tienen que amasar las esferas como si fuera masa pzzz asi los datos se haran dulces..- comenzo a explicar fanbeemon mientras amasaba su esfera con sus patas mientras los otros lo imitaban. mientras tanto en el mundo real, max (el tamer de infiernomon) estaba viendo lo que pasaba dentro del panal desde una habitacion oscura

-rayos... aver que opinan de esto- dijo mientras hacia un click en su computadora haciendo que un digi huevo rojo con una Y negra fuera introducido en el habitad. en ese momento se pudo sentir un gran estruendo por todo el panal antes de que todos los flymons comenzaran a sumbar y a salir volando a gran velocidad

-¿que sucede?- pregunto facundo

-estan atacando el panal- dijo fanbeemon saliendo a gran velocidad siendo seguido por los demas, cuando ya estaban fuera del panal pudieron ver a un gran digimon parecido a un gran escarabajo de piel gris con marcas rojas, una cabellera negra alborotada,2 tenazas entre sus mandibulas, 6 grandes patas con 3 dedos cada una y 2 pares de alas de insecto semitrasparentes

-okuwamon, tipo: insecto, nivel: ultra, su ataque especial: tenazas cortantes dobles- leyo agustin en du digivice antes de que se escuchara un gran rugido por parte del digimon maligno quien con un rapido movimiento de sus brazos golpeo a todos los flymons dejandolos muy herdos en el suelo

-tenemos que ayudar- dijo monodramon comenzando a correr junto con facundo

-IMPLEMENTO DE METAL- dijo facundo activando su digivice haciendo un rayo de luz plateada saliera de este y impactara contra monodramon quien comenzo a planear (osea volar sin mover las alas no lo de planear un plan) cerca del suelo

-VUELO CORTANTE- dijo mientras su cuerpo se combertia en metal solido y sus ojos eran recubiertos con un cristal rojo paro aun asi seguia volando sobre el suelo

-muy bien al ataque- dijo facundo montanodo a monodramon como si este fuera una tabla de surf para luego elevarse a gran velocidad haciendole un corte con el filo de las alas de monodramon a una de las garras de okuwamon quien perai muy molesto mientras los persegia

-IMPLEMENTO DE FUEGO- dijo agustin activando su digivice haciendo que de este saliera un rayo de luz roja que impacto contra candlemon

-VIENTO SOLAR!- dijo candlemon lanzando una onda de fuego contra okuwamon pero este con un rapido movimiento de sus alas bloqueo el ataque

-creo que hay que subir de nivel- dijo candlemon a lo cual agus asintio mientras en su digivice aparecia la imagen de la silueta de wizardmon la cual presiono

-CANDLEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A! WIZARDMON- dijo candlemon evolucionando antes de dejarse ver como wizardmon para luego comenzar a volar

-TRUENO MAGICO- dijo wizardmon lanzando un poderozo trueno con su baston haciendole un daño leve a okuwamon quien dejo de perseguir a monodramon y facu para concentrarse en perceguir al digimon mago

-IMPLEMENTO DE FUEGO- dijo agus activando nuevamente su digivice

-ANILLO SOLAR- dijo wizardmon creando un anillo de fuego con una esfera de fueggo en el centro antes de que con su baston golpeara la esfera haciendo que esta saliera a gran velocidad del anillo y comenzara a crecer hasta que impacto en la cara de okuwamon quien desorientado choco contra el panal creando una grieta

-buen tiro- dijo facundo acercandose sobre monodramon a wizardmon mientras buscaban con la mirada al digimon maligno

-pzzz quiero ayudar- dijo fanbeemon antes de ver como okuwamon estaba apunto de atacar por detras a wizardmon y facundo

-CUIDADO- dijo fanbeemon a toda velocidad colcandos frente a okuwamon quien lo impacto con una tacleada justo en el agijon haciendo que okuwamon se clabara el agijon en su frente mientras fanbeemon chocaba por la fuerza de la tacleada contra el panal haciendo que la grita comenzara a crecer para luego dejar ver como se desprendia un pedaso del panal que esta por caer sobre fanbeemon

-NO!- gritaron monodramon y facundo volando a toda velocidad hasta que facundo bajo de un salto de la espalda de su digimon mientras este aun en su forma metalica volaba asia el digimon abeja quien estaba inconciente

-no se lo permitire, ese okuwamon lo va a pagar- dijo monodramon mientras comenzaba a brillar al mismo tiempo que en el digivice de facundo aparecia la palabra EVOLUTION

(evolucion)

-monodramon digievolucionar a..- comenzo a decir monodramon mientras su cuerpo se hacia de metal liquido plateado y sus ojos rojos para luego comenzar a crecer en tamaño formando una gran figura de metal liquido hasta que esta dio un fuerte golpe al suelo haciendo que todo el metal liquido se dispersara dejando ver a un nuevo digimon: parecia un gran lagarto de piel amarillenta como arena, 4 grandes garras en la mano izquierda y 3 de color rojo en la derecha, y en ambas patas, una cola que la mitad era de metal, una hombrera metalica con 2 cuernos en el hombroderecho y un craneo casco con un cuerno curbado asia adelante que solo dejaba ver un ojos azul

-CYCLONMON- dijo el digimon con un gran rugido mientras en el suelo aparecian columnas de metal

(fin evolucion)

-GRRRAAA!- rugio cyclomon dando un gran salto antes de golpear con sus garras el fracmento del panal que iba a impactar a fanbeemon haciendo que este se destruyera mientras fanbeemon despertaba

-aghh... q-que paso?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a levantarse fanbeemon viendo al gran digimon amarillo

-cyclonmon, tipo hombre dragon, nivel adulto, su ataque especial: hyper calor- leyo faundo asombrado por el aspecto de su digimon

-facundo cuidado hay va okuwamon- dijo agus a lo lejos haciendo que el moreno se diera vuelta encontrandose a la perfeccion que okuwamon volaba asia el

-BRAZO DE FUERZA- dijo cyclonmon extendiendo su brazo derecho haciendo que este se comenzara a estirar para luego moverlo como un latigo dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a okuwamon quien aun mas enfurecido comenzo a deborar algunos arboles

-parace que alguien tiene hambre- dijo agus junto a wizardmon acercandose a facundo y cyclonmon

-OYE PRIMERO PELEA Y LUEGO COMES!- grito facundo algo ofendido ya que parecia que okuwamon le prestaba mas atencion a comer que a pelear contra el

-pzz !NO SE LO PERMITAN! LOS HABITADS ESTAN HECHOS DE DATOS!- grito fanbeemon mientras volaba bajo ya que aun le dolian sus alas

-si el habitad y los arboles estan hechos de datos y okuwamon se los esta comiendo eso no significa que..?- comenzo a decir wizardmon antes de que todos vieran como okuwamon daba un gran brillo oscuro para luego dejar ver a un nuevo digimon: parecia un gigantesco escarabajo negro con dos descominales tenazas en su mandibula aun mas grandes que un colmillo de eledante, una cabellera anaranjada erizada, una larga cabeza que terminaba en una punta, 4 grandes patas con un cuchulla en la parte del talon, dos brazos con 4 garras y 2 pares de alas de color anarangado semi trasparentes

-grankuwagamon, tipo insecto, nivel mega, su ataque especial: tijeras de dimension- dijo facundo viendo su digivice antes de que grankuwagamon rugiera y comenzara a volar asia ellos

-IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO!- dijeron ambos jovenes al mismo tiempo activando sus digivice

-BARRERA DE FUEGO!- dijo wizardmon creando un muro de fuego frente de ellos mientras cyclonmon corria en direccion a la barrera

-BESTIA ARMADA- dijo cyclonmon mientras su piel se volvia plateada como de metal y sus garras se volviando doradas para luego dar un gran salto atravezando la barrera de fuego sujetando rapidamente las tenazas de okuwamon

- ahora toma esto !HYPER CALOR!- dijo cyclonmon disparando un rayo de energia azul por su boca dando directo en la cara al digimon maligno quien parecia apenas a afectado por el ataque antes de que este diera un giro con sus garras extendidas lanzando a cyclonmon contra un arbol para luego sujetarlo del cuello

-NO CYCLONMON- dijo facundo intentando ir con su digimon pero agustin lo sostenia de los hombros

-no podes ir es muy peligroso para ti, wizardmon por avor ayudalo- dijo agus a lo cual wizardmon asintio antes de volar en direccion a donde se encontraba su amigo

-QUIENTO SOL MAYA- dijo wizardmon creando 5 esferas de fuego gigantes las cuales lanzo contra grankuwagamon pero este bloqueo el ataque con una de sus garras mientras que con otra atrapaba a wizardmon

-NO!- gritaron ambos tamers mientras veian a sus digimons somenzando a ser apretados por el digimon maligno

-T-tengo que ayudar, ellos me ayudaron...- comenzo a decir fanbeemon mientras volvaba debilmente

-T-tengo que ir, este es mi hogar.. !Y LO DEFENDERE AL IGUAL QUE A MIS AMIGOS!- grito fanbeemon mientras comenzaba a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño llamando la atencion de todos hasta que pudieron ver a una gran abeja metalita coomo la que se veia en la estatua del panal, con un digantesco cañono amarillo con rayas negras y una raya azul que iba por lo largo del cañon, ojos anaranjados, 4 pequeñas patas, 4 alas metalizas 2 acada lado y que sobre estas poseia una gran maquinaria eon partes en forma de sextagonos con pantallas azules

-cannonbeemon tipo, cyborg, nivel: ultra, su ataque especial: agijon nitro- leyo agus

-AGIJON NITRO- dijo cannonbeemon cargando energia en su cañono para luego dispara un rayo azul con presicion a gran kuwagamon haciendo que este retrocediera por el fuerte dolor del ataque dejando libres a cyclonmon y wizardmon.

-chicos hay que atacar unidos para poder vencerlo- dijo facundo a lo cual todos asintieron

-IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO- gritaron ambos tamers

-CAÑON PESADO- dijo cyclonmon volviendo a la normalidad para luego juntar sus brazos los cuales se unieron formando un gran cañon metalico con el cual lanzo una esfera de energia roja muy potente

-ESTELA DE FUEGO- dijo wizardmon lanzando con su baculo una bola de luz la cual posea una larga cola de fuego luminoso

-AGIJON NITRO- dijo cannonbeemon disparando su rayo de luz, en ese momento los 3 ataques se combinaron formando una esfera de luz azulina con una cola de fuego rojo muy intenzo

-CAÑON LUMINO- dijeron agus y facu al unizono mientras el ataque dio directo contra gran kuwagamon dejandole un gran gueco en su pecho para que luego este se transformara en 6 cartas las cuales 3 eran de okuwamon con sus ataques las cuales volaraon asia agustin quien las guardo mientras que las otras 3 eran de gran kuwagamon con sus ataques las cuales facundo guardo mientras cyclonmon y wizardmon volvian a ser monodramon y candlemon

-gracias por tu ayuda amigo- dijo facu con el pulgar levantado agradeciendole a cannonbeemon. despues de unos minutos de reparar los daños en el panal, ambos tamers junto a sus digimons se encontraban frente a la plataforma de luz que los llevaria al siguiente habitad y junto a ellos se encontraban cannonbeemon y todos los flymon y fanbeemon de la colmena

-y ahora que haras?- pregunto agustin a cannonbeemon

-ahora que yo eh evolucionado hasta ser justamente el rey abeja voy a gobernar el panaly ayudare a quien lo necesite como ustedes lo hicieron por nosotros- dijo cannonbeemon

-sabemos que seras un gran rey- dijo facundo con una sonrisa

-y como agradecimiento, tomen esto- dijo cannonbeemon antes de que 3 fanbeemons se acercaran, 2 de ellos con unas mochilas cafes y uno con un resipiente que parecia tener miel

-en esas mochilas hay frutas y pan para que coman algo en su viaje y tambien les doy un frasco de nuestra miel para darles el honor de ser los primeros en probarla- dijo cannonbeemon mientras ambos jovenes se colocaban las mochilas y monodramon tomaba el resipiente

-muchas gracias, esperamos volver a verlos pronto- dijo candlemon antes de que los 4 subieran a la plataforma de luz para que luego esta comenzara a alejarse

-que bien, AHORA TENEMOS MIEL- dijo con alegria monodramon hasta que noto que en un habitad a lo lejos una figura inconfundible para el dio un salto de un habitad a otro

-facundo..- comenzo a decir monodramon seriamente acercandose a su tamer quien tambien habia visto a la figura oscura

-si.. lo vi.. y muy pronto tendra su merecido- dijo facundo seriamente


	11. Chapter 11

se podia ver todo el espacio del digi mundo mientras el habitad playa estaba destruido y no muy lejos de allí, Gabriel y gomamon se encontraban en una de las plataformas de luz inconcientes mientras esta se movia por el espacio digital

capitulo 11: la ternura en las sombras

-Gabriel..Gabriel despierta- se escucho la voz de gomamon

-eh?..gomamon?- dijo Gabriel despertando encontrándose con su digimon, ya habían aterrizado en un nuevo habitad el cual parecía un gran templo japonés

-llegamos a este habitad dormidos- dijo gomamon mientras su compañero se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba un poco el polvo, en otra parte del templo, una figura oscura se movia por algunos corredores del templo hasta que pudo ver no muy lejos al peli-castaño y a su digimon

-oye gomamon, quien crees que viva aqui?- pregunto Gabriel

-no lo se, pero siento como si alguien nos vigilara- dijo gomamon viendo para todos lados

-debe ser tu imaginación, este templo se ve mas vacio que mi escuela en dia de lluvia, vamos a ver si encontramos a alguien- dijo Gabriel comenzando a caminar siendo segudo por gomamon, n ese momento la figura oscura brillo brevemente haciéndose mas pequeño

-asi podre acercarme mejor -dijo la figura oscura mientras seguía caminando.

-vaya este templo es muy bello- dijo gomamon

-ni lo dudes, yo misma lo decore- se escucho una voz chillona, en ese momento ambos pudieron ver a dos pequeños digimons: la primera era una pequeña coneja de color rosa palido, con 2 pares de orejas con partes color lavanda, ojos rosas, una especie de antena ue salía de su frente y que debajo de esta tenia una marca en forma de luna amarilla, que vestia un pequeño vestido del mismo color que su piel, con una sinta rosa con un medallón con grabado de luna creciente y con algunas marcas amarillas en forma de luna, el segundo era un pequeño león rojizo, con una pequeña placa metaliza con una pequeña flama, ojos verdes, una pequeña mata de pelaje anaranjado en su pecho, dos brazaletes de metal y en la punta de su cola un flama

-lunamon, tipo: mamífero, nivel: infantil, ataque especial: disparo de lagrima- leyó Gabriel primero los datos de la coneja

-coronamon, tipo: bestia, nivel infantil, ataque especial: llama corona- leyó Gabriel los datos del pequeño león

-hola un gusto conocerlos- dijo lunamon con una pequeña reverencia

-que hacen aqui?- pregunto coronamon algo serio

-llegamos por accidente pero igual nos iremos pronto, mi nombre es Gabriel y el es mi compañero gomamon- dijo Gabriel presentándose

-y su amigo?- pregunto coronamon señalándolos a ellos quienes algo confundidos miraron detrás de ellos encontrándose con un pequeño digimon parecido a un peluche de conejo café, ojos negros, 3 cuernos en su frente, orejas que llegaban hasta el suelo que tenían marcas rosas y las puntas también rosas, y que traía una especie de mascada rosa de dos puntas

-orale, y este de donde salio?- pregunto Gabriel muy sorprendido al no notar la presencia del pequeño digimon, en ese momento su digivice se activo

-lopmon. tipo: bestia, nivel infantil: tegnica especial: mini tornado- dijo Gabriel leyendo su digivice

-oye hace cuanto estas allí?- pregunto gomamon

-desde hace unos minutos- dijo el pequeño digimon conejo

-bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde, quieren acompañarnos a comer?- pregunto lunamon

-si no es molestia- dijo lopmon

-no será ningún problema hay comida de sobra siempre- dijo lunamon comenzando a caminar junto a coronamon al interior del templo siendo seguidos por los demás.

mientras tanto en el mundo real, max se encontraba en una habitación oscura viendo atra vez de su laptop fea caca

-muy bien.. aver si les gusta eso- dijo max ingresando un digihuevo café con una Y negra desde su laptop hasta la pantalla del digimundo mientras sonria de manera malevola.

devuelta en el digimundo, todos se encontraban en una gran sala sentados frente a una gran mesa de madera en la cualse encontraba mucha comida de distintas clases

-muy bien ya pueden comer- dijo lunamon mientras lopmon, gomamon y gabriel veian la comida y luego se miraban entre si para luego comenzar a comer todo lo que tenian cerca

-espero que la difruten...coronamon fue quien la cocino- dijo lunamon comiendo un poco de arroz, en ese momento los tres invitados se detuvieron un segundo nerviosos mienrtas miraban al pequeño leon rojo quien comia tranquilamente un pescado aumado

-no se precupen.. no le puse nada- dijo coronamon sin ver a los demas mientras seguia comiendo, en ese momento los tres siguieron comiendo la comida hasta que el digivice de gabriel comenzo a sonar hasta que la puerta de la sala fue cortada por una espada

-lunamon detras de mi- dijo coronamon colocandose en guardia frente a la mensionada al igual que gabriel, gomamon y lopmon, en ese momento la espada destroso la puerta dejando ver a lo que parecia un samuras de casco y hombreras rojas, un chaleco de piel. pantalones verdes, piel oscura y que en su casco traia una pequeña cabeza de demonio de oro con 2 largos cuernos y que en su espalda parecia usar unas especie de alas moradas muy dañadas y pequeñas

-musyamon, del tipo: hombre demonio, nivel adulto, su ataque especial es: espada shogun- dijo gabriel leyendo la informacion en su digivice color caca

-graaaa- gruño el digimon samurái mientras movia su espada de manera amenazadora

-FUEGO CORONA- dijo coronamon formando una pequeña esfera de fuego la cual lanzo contra musyamon quien envolvió su espada en fuego antes de devolver la bola de fuego

-IMPLEMENTO DE AGUA- dijo gabriel activando su digivice

-barrera de coral!- grito gomamon escupiendo peueños disparos de agua justo frente a coronamon antes de que en ese lugar comenzara a surgir rapidamente un gran muro de coral blanco el cual bloqueo la bola de fuego, en ese momento musyamon dio un gruñido antes de hacer que el fuegode su espada tomara forma de un dragon con el cual ataco destruyendo la barrera de coral y al mismo tiempo golpeando a coronamon

-CORONAMON!- grito lunamon acercandose al pequeño leon de fuego

-ni te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo coronamon levantandose del suelo, en ese momento lopmon se subio a la mesa colocandose en medio de esta

-TODOS ABAJO!- grito lopmon a lo cual todos obedecieron menos musyamon

-MINITORNADO!- dijo lopmon comanzando a girar con sus orejas formando un tornado cafe con rosa el cual comenzo a disparar la comida contra la cara del digimon samurai quien retrocedio hasta que un pavo asado se atoro en su cabeza por lo cua intentaba quitarselo mientras retrocedia hasta que salio de la sala saliendo al patio del templo en donde uso su espada para quitarse el pavo y quemarlo

-OYE! ese pavo mecosto mucho cocinarlo ahora lo pagaras !FUEGO CORONA!- dijo coronamon saliendo al patio junto ocn los demas antes de comenzar a disparar multiples bolas de fuego

-GOMAMON AHORA!- dijo gabriel mientras precionaba la pantalla de su digivice en donde se veia un fondo color azul y la silueta de dolphmon

-GOMAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A...DOLPHMON!- dijo gomamon digievolucionando antes de dearse ver como dolphmon

-ONdA DE SUPER CHOQUE- dijo dolphmon dando un fuerte chillido haciendo unas ondas de sonido que junto con las bolas de fuego hicieron retroceder a musyamon

-IMPLMENTO ACTIVADO!- dijo gabriel activando su digivice

-AURA ACUATICA- dijo dolphmon emanando un aura azulina antes de comenzar a nadar en el aire

-FUEGO CORONA- dijocoronamon creando una nueva bola de fuego la cual lanzo

-DISPARO DE LAGRIMAS- dijo lunamon creando una burbuja de agua en su antena antes de dispararla

-CRISTALES DE HIELO!- dijo lopmon escupiendo multiples critales blancos desde su boca

-AGUA HEISER- dijo dolphmon escupiendo un chorro de agua hirviente, los cuatro ataues en ese momento se combinaron formando un disparo de energia blanca con chispas

-disparo hidro energia- dijo gabiel antes de que el nuevo ataue impactara contra musyamon derribandolo pero en ese momento detras del digimon maligno aparecio una pantalla en la cual se podia ver a max con una sonrisa malefica

-bien bien, que tenemos aqui?, un gomamon, un lopmon, un lunamon y un coroamon y una alimania- dijo max

-te recuerdo, tu eras el que tenia a infernomon,quien eres?- pregunto gabriel entre dientes

-soy max rediz, y ahora, IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO- dijo max antes de que desde su pantalla saliera un rayo de luz oscura que impacto contra musyamon quien es ese momento se elevo en el aire antes de que un aura oscura emanara de el para luego formar a un gran musyamon de energia con el original en el interior de su pecho

-que se diviertan - dijo max antes de que su pantalla desapareciera dejando al peli-castaño con los 4 digimon y el gran digimon samurai quien comenzo a atacar con su espada

-CORRIENTE OCEANICA- dijo dolphmon nadando mientras dejaba un rastro de agua con el cual comenzo a nadar alrededor de musyamon envolviendolo pero en ese momento el digimon samurai rompio el rastro de agua con su espada mientras intentaba golpear a dolphmon quien esuivaba los ataques con dificultad

-rayos.. dolphmon no podra solo contra ese gigante.. almenos que.. lunamon eres de la familia savers ocean no?- pregunto gabriel a la coneja blanca quien asintio

-bien preparate !IMPLEMENTO DE AGUA!- dijo gariel presionando la pantalla de su digivice pero no se activo

-eh? pero que? rayos por que no te activas...rayos pero si funciono con sangloupmon- dijo gabriel presionando multiples veces la pantalla de su digivice el cual no activaba su implemento musyamon atrapo a dolphmon con su enorme mano

-NO DOLPHMON !- grito gabriel al ver como su digimon intentaba escapar de la mano del digimon maligno hasta que en ese momento lopmon paso corriendo delante de el en direccion al enorme digimon maligno

-usa el implemento en mi- dijo lopmon corriendo

-pero no funciona- dijo gabriel

-solo haslo- dijo lopmon mientras corria antes de que el digivice de gabriel comenzara a brillar ahora mostrando una nueva imagen la cual dejaba ver a lopmon en un tornado oscuro

-pero esto es..- comenzo a decir gabriel hasta que vio como lopmon comenzo a correr a todo lo que podia

-bien AHORA IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO!- dijo garbiel acivando el nuevo implemento antes de que un rayo de luz morada saliera disparada del digivice hasta impactar contra lopmon quien comenzo a brillar antes de que su piel se tiñera a ser negra, sus ojos se volvieron rosa muy briellante al igual que las mardas de sus orejas, su pañuelo y otras partes de su cuerpo

-SOMBRAS NEGRAS- dijo lopmon antes de ue comenzaran a aparecer sopias de el las cuales comenzaron a correr alrededor de musyamon quien intentaba pisarlos

-CHILLIDO DE PESADILLA!- dijeron los lopmons antes de dar un fuerte grito de energia morada por lo cual musyamon libero a dolphmon quien se alejo mientras el digimon samurai se cubria los oidos

-MISILES ACUATICOS- dijo dolphmon lanzando multiples disparos de agua por su boca

-PESADILLA- dijeron los lopmon antes de que volvieran a ser uno el cual comenzo a crecer combirtiendose en un lopmon monstruoso con garras afiladas el cual comenzo a combatir contra el musyamon

-bien lopmon sostenlo, dolphmon ataca al musyamon original ahora- dijo gabriel desde el suelo

-MAREMOTO!- dijo dolphmon golpeando el suelo con su cola antes de que una gigantesca ola apareciera y derrivara a musyamon quien antes de caer al suelo tomo su espada y la clavo en el suelo evitando ue la ola lo arrastrara para luego envolver su espada en fuego negro

-AHORA todos juntos!- grito lunamon

-FLAMA CORONA- dijo coronamon arojando su bola de fuego

-DISPARO DE LAGRIMAS-dijo lunamon lanzando una gran esfera de agua desde su antena

-CRISTALES DEMONIACOS- dijo lopmon volviendo a s tamaño normal antes de escupir multiples cristales rojos con alas negras de murcielado

-MEGA ONDA DE AGUA- dijo dolphmon girando antes de enviar una gran onda de agua que se combino junto con los otros ataques formando un grn anillo de de luz blanca con destellos multicolor

-anillo cortante- dijo gabriel antes de que el anillo atravezara el cuerpo de energia de musyamon cortando tambien al original antes de que este se transformara en una carta de musyamon y en 2 cartas con sus ataques las cuales gabriel guardo

-buen trabajo chicos aunque me sorprende que lopmon ahora apareciera en un implimento- dijo gabriel mientras via a los digimons entre los cuales faltaba el mensionado

-pero a donde se fue?- pregunto dolphmon volviendo a ser gomamon

-no lo se, hace un minuto estaba aqui- dijo coronamon. minutos despues, gomamon y gabriel se encontraban en el patio del templo donde se encontraba la plataforma de luz

-gracias por ayudarnos- dijo gabriel

-denada, y tomen esto- dijo lunamon entregandole a gabriel una mochila negra con detalles rojos

-gracias, nos servira mucho- dijo gabriel colocandose la mochila

-alli tienen algo de comida por si les da hambre, esperamos volver a verlos- dijo coronamon antes de que la platafoma se empezara a elevar

-gracias denuevo y si ven a lopmon agradescanle de mi parte- dijo gomamon y gabriel despidiendose sin notar que a un lado del templo se podia ver a lopmon quien sonreia

-estare cuando me necesites pero por ahora sera mejor que no sepas quien soy- dijo lopmon antes de dar un gran salto mientras comenzaba a volar con sus orejas siguiendo sigilosamente a la plataforma

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**capitulo 12: destino y aullidos , el gran saqueo de las armaduras**

**habitad oceano****  
><strong>-YUUU JU!- grito gabriel sentado sobre dolphmon mientras se encontraban en un habitad de pura agua y con una equeña isla de coral

-vamos mas rapido!- dijo gabriel mientras dolphmon aumentaba la velocidad mientras junto a ellos nadaba un digimon parecido a un sapo verde con 4 patas con garras, ojos rojos y un gran cuerno en forma de aleta anaranjada que apuntaba asia adelante

-a ver que tan rapido eres- dijo el digimon verde mientras nadaba

-betamon, del tipo: anfibio, nivel: infantil, ataque especial: shock electrico- leyo gabriel en su digivice

-bien veamos quien gana- dijo dolphmon aumentando la velocidad al igual que betamon

**habitad montaña**

-ja esto es genial- dijo dorugamon mientras volaba en un gran habitad donde habia grandes corrientes de viendo y nubes de tormenta y a su lado se encontraba piddomon

-ahora hagamos que sea un bello dia- dijo piddomon a lo cual dorugamon asintio. desde el suelo ceci y esteban veian a sus digimon antes de presionar las pantallas de sus digivice

-IMEPLEMENTO ACTIVADO- dijeron ambos jovenes al unisono

-ANILLO DE AIRE- dijo piddomon mientras en su mano se formaba un aro de viento el cual lanzo a lo alto

-METEORO DE CATACLISMO- dijo dorugamon antes de escupir un gran meteoro ardiente el cual al llegar a la misma altura que el anillo de combinaron formando un meteoro con un anillo de aire y fuego

-METEORO BIG BANG- dijeron ambos jovenes antes que el meteoro se sobre pasara las nubes antes de hacer una gran explocion la cual proboco un inmenzo venarron que despejo el cielo dejando ver la cima de una gran montaña

-bien ya podemos ver tu hogar- dijo cecy antes de ver detras de ella dejando ver a una pequeña criatura redonda con ojos negros, una boca como de gato y con un par de orejas como de un oso de peluche

-muchas gracias- dijo el pequeño digimon con una tierna sonrisa

-yukimibotamon,tipo: baba, nivel: bebe, ataque especial: polvo de diamantes- se escucho del digivice de esteban

-bien vamos a llevarte- dijo estaban mientras frente a ellos aterrizaban piddomon y dorugamon quienes volvieron a ser falcomon y agumon

-ya no tenemos energia para volar hasta alla sera mejor que caminemos- dijo agumon

-esta bien vamos- dijo esteban mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con los digimons mientras cecilia llevaba en brazos al pequeño digimon antes de seguir a los demas

**habitad fabrica**

se podia ver un gran habitad lleno de maquinaria pesada, herramientas de todo tipo y hasta unas cintas transportadoras en una de las cuales se encontraban agustin, candlemon, facu y monodramon corriendo es sentido contrario al de la cinta tratando de escapar de ser aplastados por un gran martillo

-rapido que vamos a ser como tortillas- dijo candlemon

-tengo una idea todos salten!- dijo agus a lo cual todos obedecieron

-IMPLEMENTO DE FUEGO!- dijo agustin activando su digivice en el aire

- VAPOR VOLCANICO!- dijo candlemon soplando una corriente de vapor super caliente que impacto contra unos controles que se encontraban a un lado de la cinta los cuales se fundieron antes de que la cinta se detubiera bruscamente haciendo que los 4 tropezaran

-rayos eso dolio- dijo monodramon

-bueno.. por lo menos ya no vamos a ser aplastados por un martillo- dijo facu levantandose del suelo, en ese momento una especie de robot parecido a un tanque de metal rojiso,con ojos verdes que se veian por una especie de hueco como los de los bunkers, con grandes brazos y piernas

-se encuentran bien?- pregunto el robot rojiso con una voz robotica

-guardromon, tipo: maquiena, nivel adulto, ataque especial: granadas de distraccion- leyo agus en su digivice

-si estamos bien, solo que aterrizamos en esta cinta y monodramon la activo accidentalmente- dijo facu mirando a su digimon quien reia de manera torpe

-si lo siento- dijo monodramon

-no hay problema, lo puedo reparar facilmente- dijo guardromon con un tono alegre (no tiene boca)

-bien y mejor te ayudamos para compenzarte- dijo agustin a lo cual los otros asintieron

-siganme por aqui estan mis herramientas- dijo guardromon comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por los demas.

**tierra**

mientras tanto en una sala oscura, max se encontraba viendo lo ue pasaba en los 3 habitads con algo de enojo

-estas alimanias son molestas, con los implementos elementales le ganaran a cualquier ultra o campeon normal... creo que es hora de llamar a mis soldados- dijo max son una sonrisa malefica sin notar como dentro de una de las pantallas se veaia una semi trasparente silueta la cual desaparecio, en ese momento los digivice de todos comensaron a sonar mientras dejaban escuchar un mensaje de voz

-niños elegidos, max esta tratando de aumentar el poder de sus malvados digimons, les enviare unas coordenadas de lo que esta buscando, les deseo suerte- dijo la misteriosa voz atravez de los digivice antes de que en la pantalla de cada uno se viera un mapa con 2 puntos rojos

**HABITAD OCEANO**

-ese bastardo, lo detendré- dijo Gabriel con enojo

-no te preocupes lo atraparemos- dijo dolphmon

-segun esto, una de las cosas que tenemos que buscar esta aqui pero en lo profundo- dijo gabriel

-debe ser en la ciudad submarina, siganme- dijo betamon submergiendose

-implemento activado!- dijo gabriel activandosu digivice

-burbuja de oxigeno- dijo dilphmon antes de escupir una burbuja de aire la cual se coloco en la cabeza de gabriel antes de que este y su digimon siguieran a betamon por debajo del agua

**HABITAD FABRICA**

-max debe ser el chico que nos envio aqui con su infiernomon- dijo facundo

-bien pes vamos a demostrarle que no nos ganara- dijo monodramon

-segun esto por aqui cerca hay 4 objetos que max busca aqui cerca pero gran profundidad- dijo agus

-debe ser en el sotano, solo sigan la linea de ensamblaje hasta el principio, luego bajen por las escaleras y llegaran al sotano- dijo guardromon

-muchas gracias, vamos todos- dijo candlemon comenzando a correr junto con los demas siguiendo la linea de emsamblado de la cinta transportadora hasta que llegaron al final donde se encontraban unas escaleras las cuales estaban oscuras

-bien bajemos con cuidado- dijo agus comenzando a bajar siendo seguida por candlemon, monodramon y facundo, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, apenas si se podia ver con la mecha de candlemon hasta que se pudo ver como facundo tropesaba

-oh oh- dijo facundo antes de caer sobre monodramon uien cayo sobre candlemon comenzando a caer en grupo por la escalera antes de llegar al suelo en donde se encendio las luces dejando ver a agustin quien estaba junto a un interruptor de luz

-oigan que absurdo quien poe el boton de encendido de las luces aqui abajo?- pregunto agustin antes de comenzar a caminar mientras los demas parecian mareados

-alguien anoto la matricula del moreno que me atropello?- pregunto monodramon tontamente

**HABITAD MONTAÑA**

esteban, cecy, falcomon y agumon ya habian dejado a yukimibotamon en la cima de la montaña con el resto de sus amigos

-bien segun esto, lo que buscamos esta a pocos metros dentro de la montaña- dijo cecilia viendo su digivice

-debe aver una cuerva aqui cerca vamos- dijo agumon comenzando a correr junto a falcomon

-oigan esperenos- dijo estaban junto a cecy comenzanzo a seguir a sus digimons hasta ue derrepente dejajo de los 4 aparecio un gran poco antes de que cey, agumon y falcomon cayeran mientras estaban quedo un segundo en el aire sacando de su bolcillo un letrero ue tenia escrito "OH HO" antes de caer junto a los demas, los 4 comenzaron delizarse por el tunel el cual parecia lodoso hasta que cayeron por otro tunel

**HABITAD ?**

se podia ver una gigantesca sala subterranea en la cual se veia un gran estanque y multiples tuneles y en el centro del lugar un gigantesco templo, en ese momento por uno de los tuneles salieron estaban, cecy,agumon y falcomon disparados hasta que chocaron contra una pared

-ouch...la proxima mejor toman las escaleras- dijo agustin aparecieron por una puerta junto con facundo, monodramon y candlemon

-CHICOS! QUE ALEGRIA VERLOS- dijo estaban mientras el y los demas se levantaban y se limpiaban un poco hasta que desde la laguna salieron disparados dolphmon y gabriel antes de que el primero volviera a ser gomamon para luego aterrizar junto a gabriel

-chicos que hacen aqui?- pregunto gomamon acomodandose sus googles

-creo que vinimos a buscar lo mismo- dijo cecy mientras en el estanque aparecio betamon

-perdonen chicos pero no puedo estar aqui, espero volverlos a ver- dijo betamon antes de irse

-bien vamos a buscar lo que sea que max busca y evitemos que haga mas daño- dijo gabriel a lo cual los demas asintieron antes de comenzar a correr en direccion al templo subiendo las escaleras hasta la cima en donde se podian ver un gran cofre pero en ese momento ambien aparecieron 3 gigantescos digimons: el primero parecia una mujes de piel blanca, cabello plateado con 2 cuernos, brazos muy grandes y que de la cintura para abajo tenia cuerpo de araña, el segundo era una especie de momia a la cual solo se le veia la boca y un ojos amarillo mientras sostenia una pistola y el tercero era un digimon parecido a un gran triceratops verde con algunas partes negras

-aruquenimon, digimon tipo: hombre bestia, nivel ultra, su tegnica esecial: hilo de araña- leyo cecilia

-mummymon, del tipo: muerto viviente, nivel ultra,su ataque especial: vendas de serpiente- dijo facundo

-triceramon, del tipo ceratopsia, nivel: ultra, ataque especial: ataque de 3 cuernos- dijo gabriel, en ese momento mummymon lanzo un par de vendas con las cuales atrapo a todos

-agghhh... no puedo soltarme- dijo facudo

-intenten con los implementos- dijo cecilia intentando alcansar su digivice sin exito

-no.. lo ..alcanzo- dijo esteban tratando de liberar sus brazos sin lograr nada

-no se preocupen agumon y yo intentaremos liberarnos a todos con algo de fuego- dijo candlemon a lo cual todos se asustaron

(nube de imaginacion)

-bomba de fuego!- dijo candlemon mientras escupia una mini llamarada (todo estilo caricatura infantil)

-flama bebe- dijo agumon lanzando una bola de fuego, ambos ataques impactaron contra las vendas antes de que estas se prendieran fuego y luego formaban uba gran llamarada la cual cubrio a todos para luego dejar verlos como siluetas negras las cuales luego se hicieron cenizas

(fin de la imaginacion)

-NO!- gritaron todos menos agumon y candlemon

-ni se molesten en intentar escapar- se escucho antes de que entre los 3 digimons malignos apareciera max con una sonrisa malvada

-MAX!- grito gabriel con molestia

-que es lo que planeas cabeza cuenca- dijo esteban erroneamente

-se dice "cabeza hueca"- corrigio agumon

-eso tambien- dijo esteban seriamente

-ja, nada, solo que como ustedes son una gran molestia, decidi aumentar mi poder usando algo tan poderoso como los implementos, los digieggs- dijo maxx acercandose al cofre

-no te atrevas, los digieggs representan cosas buenas y puras, no cirven para la maldad- dijo gomamon

-pues intenten detenerme- dijo maxx chasqueando los dedos haciendo que arukenimon sujetara el cofre

- ahora triceramon, mummymon aniquilenlos- dijo max a lo cual los otros 2 digimons malignos asintieran antes de el digimon momia levantara su riblefle y el triceratops comenzara a prepararse para embestir

-chicos rapido, si no podemos activar nuestros propios implementos intenten activar el del otro aver si logramos activar alguno de los 5- dijo gabriel a lo cual todos asintieron antes de comenzar a moverse todo lo que podian.

mummymon en ese momento cargo su rible antes de mirar a los chicos mientras apuntaba

-CREO...que..alcanzo el de gabriel con mi cola- dijo monodramon moviendo su cola contra comenzando a tocar el digivice del mayor con la cola

-ya casi- dijo gabriel sintiendo la cola del digimon hasta que en ese momento mummymon comenzo a disparar al mismo tiempo que del digivice de gabriel salio un resplandor morado el cual sego a todos

-CUPULA DE SOMBRAS- se escucho antes de que todos pudieran ver que alrededor de los chicos se encontraba una gran burbuja de energia morada la cual los protegio de los disparos

-pero que?- pregunto max en shock

-wow gomamon desde cuando puedes hacer eso?- pregunto falcomon

-yo no lo hice- dijo gomamon

-pos entonces quien?- pregunto cecilia

-yo!- se escucho antes de que desde la laguna saliera disparado lopmon

-EL CHAPULIN COLORADO!- dijo esteban antes de resivir un cabezazo por parte de agustin

-lopmon rapido liberanos- dijo gabriel a lo cual el pequeño digimon asintio

-CUCHILLAS SOMBRIAS!- dijo lopmon antes de comenzar a girar lanzando multiples ondas de energia morada en forma de cuchilas

-no lo hara! IMPLEMENTO DE LA OSCURIDAD!- dijo max activando su digivice el cual lanzo un rayo oscuro a mummymon antes de que las vendas de este se volvieran negras al igual que las vendas que tenian atrapados a los chicos, en ese momento las ondas de energia morada no afectaron a las vendas cuando impacaron contra estas

-no se quien seas pero si no quieres morir vete- dijo max

-no, le debo mi vida a mi lord gabriel asi que no dejare que le hagas daño- dijo lopmon antes de comezar a correr mientras su cuerpo se volvia negro y sus ojos se volvian rosa luminoso al igual que sus marcas de sus orejas y su pañuelo

-SOMBRAS NEGRAS- dijo lopmon antes de que comenzaran a aparecer copias de el las cuales comenzaron a correr mientras mummymon y tricero mon intentaban golpearlos pero solo lograban atravezarlos como si no fueran reales

-mummymon usa vendas de momificacion- dijo maxx a lo cual mummymon obvedecio antes de que sus vendas negras atraparan con fuerza a todos los lopmons y los juntara volviendo a ser solo uno mientras triceramon apuntaba con sus cuernos al pequeño digimon

-ahora muere molestia- dijo max mientras triceramon comenzaba a tomar impulso

-DEJA A LOPMON!- grito gabriel con enojo mientras su digivice brillaba

(EVOLUCION)

-LOPMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A..!- grito lopmon mientras corria por un bosque oscuro, en ese momento salio del bosque para luego saltar desde un risco comenzando a girar en el aire mientras la luna llena comenzaba a eclipsarse hasta que se oscurecio por completo para luego teñirse de color rojo

-SANGLOUPMON- dijo el digimon aterrizando asobre una montraña antes de aullarle a la luna roja mientras esta marcaba su silueta oscura menos las partes rojas las cuales brillaban

(fin de la evolucion)

-striker cuchillas- grito sangloumon lanzando multiples cuchillas con las cuales hizo retroceder a triceramon y a mummymon liberandolo

-sangloupmon? por supuesto el fue quien pudo usa el implemento la primera vez!, rapido monodramon activa mi implemento denuevo- dijo gabriel a lo cual monodramon algo serio mirando al lobo demoniaco asintio antes de de presionar denuevo el digivice el cual brillo

-IMLEMENTO ACTIVADO IMPLEMENTO DE SOMBRAS!- dijo gabriel mietras de su digivice salia disparado un ryo de enrgia morado directo contra sangloupmon

-JAURIA PESADILLA- dijo sangloupmon antes de que junto a el aparecieran 2 sangloumons de energia negra y los tres comenzaran a correr a gran velocidad antes de que se combirtieran en 3 discos de energia negra los cuales atravezaron a triceramon para que luego este se combirtiera en una carta

-rapido mummymon atacalo con esto!- dijo max tomando un digiegg del cofre: parecia una esfera dorada con un ala en la parte superior y una base en la parte inferior, en ese momento la momia atrapo el digiegg

-VIRUS ACTIVADO! VIRUS DE SOMBRAS- dijo max antes de que de su digivice saliera un rayo de energia negra la cual impacto el digiegg del destino antes de ue este se tñera de color negro y brillara junto con la momia digimon

-AHORA SURGE! BLACKRAPIDMON! EL DESTINO CAOTICO!- dijo max con una sonrisa maligna mientras en donde antes estaba mummymon ahora se encontraba un nuevo digimon: parecia un gran conejo de piel marron, ojos rojos, con cañones negros en lugar de manos con 3 triangulos negros en la punta de cada cañon, botas negras de metal, un protector esferico negro con un pequeño simbolo rojo que parecia una letra S de costado que cubria toda su parte inferior de su cuerpo menos las piernas, el vientre al descubierto, una peueña negra con hombreras y un pequeño triangulo rojo, y dos orejas de metal con aspecto de alas de 3 puntas las cuales eran rojas

-blackrapidmon: digimon tipo: cyborg / armor, nivel: ultra, ataque especial: triangulo dorado, modificacion: energia maligna registrada, este blackrapidmon ha sido invocado infectando el digiegg del destino por lo cual sus poderes sean modificado por lo cual sua ataques son mejorados- dijo el digivice de cecilia

-ahora encargate de ellos blackrapidmon- dijo max mientras caminaba junto acon arukenimon escapando con los demas digieggs, en ese momento blackrapidmon comenzo a disparar misiles de energia oscura por sus cañones mientras sangloupmon esquivaba con agilidad el ataque

-ESPEJO DE SOMBRAS!- dijo sangloupmon antes de que sus copias desaparecieran mientras el tomaba la forma de un blackrapidmon pero de piel morada y ojos azules, en ese momento blackrapidmon comenzo a forcejear contra sangloupmon chocando contra algunos pilares del templo

-rapido no podemos dejar que max se vaya con los digieggs- dijo gomamon a lo cual los demas asintieron

-oigan tengo una idea, si nos intentamos separar un poco, falcomon puede usar una bomba de humo en medio de nosotros, so tal vez active nuestros digivice y si usamos los implementos almismo tiempo o digievolucionan al mismo tiempo podremos liberarnos- dijo facundo

-vaya... creo que la cabeza de estaban estaba muy dura y ahora debo estar alucinando por el golpe que le di- dijo agus

-callate y empiezan a separarse- dijo facundo antes de que todos comenzaran a empujar cada quien para un lado separando un poco las vendas

-BOMBAS DE HUMO- dijo falcomon lanzando un pequeño pedazo de bambu con mecha la cual estaba encendida, en ese momento el bambu exploto lanzando fragmentos de bambu a todas partes y algunos que impactaron contra las pantallas de los digivice de esteban y facundosin romperlos pero si activando los implementos

-ahora!- dijo gabriel

-cuchillas salvajes- dijo monodramon mientras sus garras se transformaban en cuchillas filosas de metal con las cuales comenzo a intentar cortar las vendas

-PUAS TERRESTRES- dijo agumon antes de que su cuerpo se hiciera de roca y formara unas puas de roca con las cuales rompio las vendas liberandolos

-bien, cecy, falcomon, agus, candlemon, afacundo y monodramon ayuden a sangloupmon, el no puede solo contra un armor, gomamon,yo, agumon y esteban iremos por max- dijo gabriel a lo cual todos asintieron antes de separarse

-estan muy adelantados ya devieron volver al mundo real- dijo agumon viendo el tunel

-tengo una idea, chicos activen los implementos- dijo gomamon a lo cual asintieron

-IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO!- dijeron ambos activando sus digivice

-geo tanque- dijo agumon mientras todo su cuerpo se expadia (recuerden que sigue con el cuerpo de roca) hasta que formo una gran cabina de roca con 2 peueñas patas en a parte inferior y 2 tubos de roca a los costados

-suban- dijo gomamon a lo cual gabriel y esteban obvedecieron antes de que gomamon subiera y frente a el apareciera un tubo

-CHORRO OCEANICO- dijo gomamon escupiendo una increible torrente de agua desde su boca directo al tubo, en ese momento por los tubos de los lados de la cabina salieron diaparados chorros de agua con los cuales la baina comanzo a moverse a gran velocidad como si fuera un tren.

mientras tanto, sangloumpn seguia luchando contra blackrapidmon imitando sus ataques de misiles para bloquearlos

-IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO!- se escucho antes de que monodramon, candlemon y falcomon

-CHUCHILLAS SALVAJES NIVEL 2- dijo monodramon haciendo que sus cuchillas se hicieran doradas y que en su espalda aparecieran 2 cuchillas mas a manera de alas

-VIENTO TORMENTOSO- dijo falcomon comenzando a volar en circulos formando un tornado

-fuego griego- dijo candlemon lazando ondas de fuego desde su mecha, en ese momento los 3 ataques se comvinaron para luego dejar ver a monodramon girando en el centro del tornado con sus cuchillas en llamas

-TOMENTA CAOTICA!- dijeron agustin, cecylia y facundo a un lado mientras veian como monodramon ataco con sus cuchillas a blackrapidmon haciendole una herida en forma de X en su emblema la cual estaba brillando

-rapido sangloupmon ataca alli- dijo agustin a lo cual sangloupmon asintio antes de volver a su forma normal, en ese momento una gran cuchilla de energia morada crecio en la frente del digimon lobo

-espada de sombras- dijo sangloupmon antes darle una embestida a black rapidmon clavando la cuchilla en su emblema antes de que todo el cuerpo del digimon maligno comenzo a brillar para luego dejar caer 3 cartas de mummymon y 2 de blackrapidmon pero tambien dejando blotando una esfera de energia oscura en el aire con el emblma del destino en color rojo dentro.

mientras tanto gabriel,estaban, gomamon y agumon seguian moviendose por el tunel a gran velocidad

-creo que se nos escaparon- dijo agumon con su boca que estaba en la parte de adentro de la cabina

-no alli los veo- dijo gabriel viendo desde una de las ventanas de la cabina como el tamer de infiernomon estaba apunto de atravezar un potar con arukenimon

-rapido hay que detenerlos- dijo estaban

-tengo una idea, si el puede abrir los portales con su digivice, nosotros podemos mantenerlo abierto con los nuestros, a la de 3 activa tu implemento apuntando al portal- dijo gabriel a lo cual el otro asintio, en ese momento cada uno se puso de un lado de la cabina mientras apuntaban desde las ventanas

-1- dijo gabriel

-2- dijo esteban

-3! IMPLEMENTO ACTIVADO!- gritaron ambos activando sus digivice diaparando rayos de energia azul y anaranjados los cuales impactaron en el portal justo antes de que este se cerrara, en ese momento se pudo ver una gigantesca explosion de luz que cubrio todo.

-ou mi cabeza- dijo gomamon comenzando a despertar junto con los demas

-oigan volvimos- dijo ceci al ver donde estaban, estaban en el parque donde habian peleado la primera vez con max

-si volvimos a casa- dijo agustin mientras se levantaba con candlemon al igual que los demas con sus digimons

-vaya.. solo pasaron 5 minutos- dijo facundo viendo su reloj

-osea que...fuimos y corrimos por..1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, 9 habitads en tan solo 5 minutos?- pregunto esteban

-pos parece que si, recuerden que en el dmpc el tiempo es mas rapido en los habitads- dijo agumon

-oigan y sangloupmon?- pregunto gomamon

-aqui- se escucho antes de que todos vieran a lopmon salir de unos arbustos

-vaya amigo gracias por ayudarnos- dijo gabriel acariciando al pequeño digimon

-oigan que es eso?- pregunto falcomon, en ese momento todos pudieron ver la esfera de energia que habian visto antes aun con el emblema del destino dentro

-es el emblema... creo que see que hacer- dijo gabriel antes de presionar un boton de su digivice haciendo que de este saliera un latigo de datos con el cual golpeo la esfera destrosandola haciendo que el emblema comenzara a brillar mientras giraba dejando caer una espiral de datos hasta que el emblema desaparecio pero dejo en el suelo el digiegg el cual salio disparado al digivice de gabriel guardandose en su digivice

-ow... como sabias como hacer eso?- pregunto agustin

-el otro dia me puse a jugar con mi digivice y me encontre este latigo y nadamas hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa tonta mientras el latigo se guardaba

-bueno, ya es hora de ir a casa- dijo cecy

-si ya quiero ver a mama- dijo esteban

-si pero.. ahora hay que tomar esto mas serio- comenzo a decir gabriel

-ya no estamos en el digimundo, si alguien muere no renacera y que max tiene los digieggs tiene mas poder, asi que pelearemos hasta el final- finalizo el mayor extendiendo su mano

-si y cuenta conmigo primo- dijo cecy colocando su mano sobre la de gabriel

-le patearemos el tracero a max- dijo facundo colocando su mano

-hasta el final- dijo agus imitando a los demas

-lo dejaremos hecho puro- dijo esteban

-querras decir hecho pure- corrigio gabriel

-eso tambien- dijo estaban colocando su mano

-cuenten con nosotros tambien- dijo lopmon colocando su manita al igual que el resto de los digimons

-digielegidos?- pregunto gabriel

-DIGIELEGIDO!- gritaron todos con alegria

**?**

se podia ver a max en una sala oscura frente a una computadora en la cual se podian ver los digiegg encolor negro y 9 siluetas oscuras

-muy pronto veran todo mi poder- dijo max con una sonrisa malevola mientras que con el puntero (1) de la computadora movia los digiegg hasta las siluetas

continuara...


End file.
